Escapade Magique
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Lorsque Léon et Gwaine sont laissés pour morts suite à une attaque, les deux hommes sont recueillis par des druides. Sauf que Léon n'apprécie que moyennement la magie de leurs hôtes. Et son attirance interdite envers Gwaine n'arrange pas vraiment les choses. Léon/Gwaine
1. Du Sang dans la Neige

Note de l'auteur :

Je suis ravie de publier (enfin!) ce premier chapitre. J'avais annoncé il y a plusieurs mois que j'avais commencé à écrire cette fanfiction, et je m'excuse de commencer à la mettre en ligne aussi tard. Je souhaitais néanmoins la terminer complètement (du moins au niveau de la trame et des chapitres principaux) avant de commencer la publication. Je ne suis tombée que trop de fois sur des fictions intéressantes, mais qui étaient abandonnées depuis plusieurs mois. Et je sais à quel point cela peut être énervant.

J'ai d'ailleurs bien fait, car j'ai eu un profond manque d'inspiration juste après le tout dernier épisode de la série. La fiction est donc restée en attente durant près de deux mois. Mais je m'y suis remis avec succès et motivation il y a quelques semaines. Bref, je suis fière d'annoncer que l'écriture est donc globalement finie, il qu'il y aura donc 9 chapitres (à moins que je sois d'ici là subitement inspirée pour en écrire un dixième).

Je tiens à remercier Aiedail Choupette pour avoir bien voulu me corriger ce premier chapitre. Par contre, n'ayant plus de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien me relire et vérifier que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes pour les chapitres à venir. Merci d'avance !

* * *

Petit résumé de cette fanfiction : Lorsque Léon et Gwaine sont laissés pour morts suite à une attaque, les deux hommes sont recueillis par des druides. Sauf que Léon n'apprécie que moyennement la magie de leurs hôtes. Et son attirance envers Gwaine n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Ce sera donc du** Léon/Gwaine**.

Je pars ici du principe que les relations entre deux hommes sont interdites à Camelot (oui, sinon ce n'est pas marrant), et que Léon, en tant que chevalier proche d'Arthur, partage la haine de son roi pour la magie.

Le rating sera** M**. Il y aura quelques scènes assez détaillées. En général ce n'est pas trop mon truc d'écrire des choses aussi détaillées, mais je me suis dit que j'allais expérimenter ce type d'écriture. (Mais, rassurez-vous il n'y a en tout que deux scènes de ce type, et c'est loin d'être aussi détaillées que certaines fictions sur lesquelles j'ai pu tomber).

Le titre n'est pas encore parfaitement au point, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Si vous avez des suggestions...

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Escapade Magique**

Chapitre 1 : Du sang dans la neige

* * *

Le froid. Un froid glacial pénétrant dans vos vêtements, vous glaçant jusqu'aux os, vous donnant la désagréable sensation d'être seul au monde et complètement dénudé au milieu d'une immensité glacée de neige.

Gwaine resserra contre lui sa lourde cape écarlate, puis souffla sur ses doigts pour tenter tant bien que mal de se réchauffer quelque peu.

L'hiver avait atteint Camelot et sa région depuis quelques semaines déjà. L'herbe autrefois d'un vert brillant était désormais masquée par une importante couche de neige et le ciel d'un blanc cassé laissait présager de nouvelles intempéries. La neige était pourtant déjà présente en quantités impressionnantes, parsemant les allées de Camelot et la cour du château, masquant d'une couche d'un blanc immaculé le toit des bâtisses.

Le seul souhait des habitants en ces périodes glaciaires était de rester chez eux à contempler les flammes dansant dans l'âtre de leur cheminé. Et c'était également ce que Gwaine aurait aimé pouvoir faire. Mais sa position actuelle était bien éloignée de toutes ses espérances.

S'agenouillant sur le sol, il rassembla un petit tas de bois et tenta d'allumer un feu. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et la chaleur d'un feu de camp leur ferait à tous le plus grand bien. Autour de lui, ses compagnons montaient déjà les tentes et s'occupaient des chevaux. Léon, Elyan, Perceval, Merlin et lui-même avaient été entrainés par Arthur en plein cœur du royaume de Cenred à la recherche, une fois encore, de l'endroit où Morgane pouvait bien se trouver. Leur quête était toutefois pour le moment sans succès, et Gwaine s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il avait été particulièrement sage de décider de s'aventurer en territoire ennemis par de si terribles conditions climatiques.

Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Arthur était le roi, après tout, le seul apte à décider de leur direction et de leurs choix.

Soufflant avec précaution sur les quelques étincelles présentes, Gwaine sourit lorsque des flammes dansantes apparurent peu à peu. La chaleur s'en dégageant lui fit beaucoup de bien, et il tendit les mains pour profiter de cette chaleur bienvenue. Il ajouta ensuite quelques branchages, tentant d'augmenter l'intensité des flammes. Mais la bise persistait, et ses efforts ne permettaient guère au feu de se maintenir. Le chevalier songea un instant à abandonner, et à installer le feu de camp dans un endroit plus protégé. Cependant, le phénomène qui se produisit ensuite lui enleva aussitôt cette idée de l'esprit.

Soudainement, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour encourager cela, les flammes présentes prirent une ampleur étonnante et inattendue. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le chevalier ait un mouvement de recul face à cet élan inopiné. Il sursauta même lorsqu'Arthur l'effleura en passant derrière lui.

-Alors Gwaine, on essaie de finir grillé ?

La plaisanterie du jeune roi ne déclencha qu'un sourire forcé chez l'homme. Ce dernier observait avec suspicion les flammes désormais stables et fournies – et ce malgré le vent qui continuait de souffler avec une intensité croissante.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il à mi-voix.

Se retournant pour tenter de déterminer l'origine du phénomène, il ne rencontra que le regard de Merlin. Le jeune homme lui sourit largement avant de reprendre l'installation de la tente du roi.

Secouant la tête, Gwaine finit par haussa les épaules. Ils avaient du feu, c'était le principal. Et peu importaient les phénomènes mystérieux ayant contribué à le créer.

…

Léon observait pensivement le ciel étoilé tout en serrant contre lui la seule et unique couverture qu'il avait pu emmener avec lui dans cette contrée hostile. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'ils avaient quitté Camelot, et le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il était bien judicieux de continuer ainsi. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber, ces derniers jours, rendant leur parcours de plus en plus éprouvant. Leur moral était au plus bas, et l'absence de résultats concrets concernant l'objectif de cette quête ne les aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Soupirant, le chevalier jeta quelques brindilles supplémentaires dans le feu qui crépitait toujours avec une vivacité surprenante. Il ignorait comment Gwaine était parvenu à obtenir un tel résultat, mais cela était impressionnant si l'on considérait l'état dans lequel se trouvait les branchages qu'ils avaient pu rassembler. Il bénit un instant son ami pour la chaleur bienfaisante que lui procurait cette merveille.

Arthur l'avait affecté au second tour de garde de la nuit, c'est-à-dire l'un des plus pénibles à supporter. Il faisait actuellement nuit noire. Même la lune n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Et cela rendait particulièrement difficile la surveillance des alentours. Les bruits étaient, de plus, étouffés par la neige, rendant le chevalier particulièrement réactif au moindre chuchotement. Malheureusement, les sons provenaient principalement des tentes dans lesquelles ses compagnons dormaient à poings fermés.

Léon ne cessait donc de sursauter, et tentait à la fois de calmer ses tremblements dus à la morsure du froid qui ne cessait de croître.

Lorsqu'un craquement sourd résonna soudain juste derrière lui, il fit volteface, dégainant son épée et la pointant vers son adversaire. Mais ce ne fut que pour l'abaisser aussitôt avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Gwaine…

L'homme, habillé de pied en cape, était également enroulé dans une chaude couverture. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de s'assoir sur le sol.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Léon.

Il prit ensuite place à côté de son ami tout en l'observant avec curiosité. Gwaine semblait tendu. La lueur du feu de camp créait sur son beau visage des ombres mystérieuses. Et Léon aurait pu trouver ce spectacle fascinant si l'inquiétude ne déformait pas les traits du chevalier.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? L'interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

Les autres dormaient encore profondément, et Léon ne souhaitait pas risquer de les réveiller par mégarde.

Gwaine releva la tête, surpris. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Léon remarque son trouble. Le principal intéressé ne pouvait, cependant, que trop bien lire les expressions transparaissant sur le visage de son ami. Il n'avait que trop longtemps observé le chevalier pour ne pas y parvenir. C'était la première fois que Léon éprouvait une telle fascination pour quelqu'un, bien qu'il eût encore des difficultés à se l'admettre.

L'attitude de Gwaine, sa voix, son visage, sa nonchalance. Tout le fascinait chez cet homme. Et, bien qu'il ignorât encore comment identifier avec exactitude l'attachement profond qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon, il savait au plus profond de lui que le chevalier avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Presque trop importante.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Gwaine dans un souffle. Je n'arrive pas à rester calme, comme si quelque chose de particulier allait se dérouler.

La vigilance de Léon monta aussitôt d'un cran.

-Tu penses à une attaque ?

Mais le brun secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi je pense, admit-il. Je ne suis juste pas tranquille. Et puis…J'ai l'impression que tout est trop calme. Cela fait des jours que nous n'avons croisé personne. Ce n'est pas normal.

Léon hocha la tête avec compréhension. L'absence de population le rendait également nerveux. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient voyagé très loin des villages, mais ils auraient tout de même dus rencontrer des personnes.

Peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'ils approchaient de Morgane. Qu'elle n'était plus très loin à présent.

Léon n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir comment la jeune femme enjouée et terriblement intelligente qu'il avait connu avait pu se transformer en ce…ce monstre animé seulement d'une haine indestructible à l'encontre des Pendragons. Mais il était désormais trop tard pour s'inquiéter des motivations de la sorcière. Le plus important était de la stopper coûte que coûte.

-Tu devrais aller dormir, Léon. Je peux prendre le tour de garde.

La voix de Gwaine le tira de ses pensées. Tournant la tête vers le chevalier, Léon remarqua qu'il semblait en effet beaucoup plus alerte et éveillé qui lui-même ne l'était. Il pouvait sentir la fatigue commencer à avoir raison de lui alors que ses paupières se fermaient comme par elles-mêmes.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas ? Murmura-t-il toutefois.

-Va dormir, Léon, lui sourit simplement le brun en lui indiquant d'un signe de tête la tente qu'ils étaient censés partagé tous les deux.

-Merci Gwaine.

Ces derniers mots furent soufflés avec un plaisir manifeste, le visage de Léon s'éclairant d'un large sourire.

Gwaine sentit bien malgré lui ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour. Il était ravi que sa proposition eût été aussi bien reçue de la part de Léon. Il s'était attendu à recevoir un long serment sur la nécessité du respect des tours de garde. Mais visiblement l'habituel respect de Léon avait laissé place à une écrasante fatigue. Car le chevalier n'abandonnait d'ordinaire jamais une tâche lui ayant été déléguée par le roi. Jamais. C'était l'une des choses que Gwaine admirait le plus chez l'homme. Sa persévérance et son incroyable loyauté.

Il s'était demandé à de nombreuses reprises s'il serait lui-même capable de donner sa vie comme Léon était prêt à le faire pour Camelot. Et la réponse était non. Pour Arthur, il le ferait. Mais certainement pas pour certains concepts barbares comme la lutte contre la magie. Peut-être pour stopper Morgane, mais non pour persévérer dans l'extermination d'innocents sorciers n'ayant rien tenté contre Camelot. Uther n'avait déjà fait que trop de dégâts à ce sujet.

Soupirant, Gwaine se concentra sur les flammes dansantes du feu de camp, tentant de faire abstraction de la morsure du froid sur sa peau.

…

Léon, quant à lui, observa une dernière fois pensivement le ciel étoilé. Le firmament s'offrait pleinement à une contemplation muette et solitaire, laissant espérer un lendemain agréablement ensoleillé.

Arrachant son regard à ce spectacle sans pareil, il fit un pas en arrière, s'apprêtant à parcourir les quelques mètres le séparant de sa tente. Mais il n'alla pas jusque-là…

Il cria de douleur lorsqu'une lame s'enfonça vivement et profondément dans son dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire volte-face pour combattre cet adversaire invisible, un coup derrière la tête le réduisit au silence. S'effondrant, Léon eut juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un hurler son nom avant de perdre connaissance.

Le cri de Léon sortir aussitôt Gwaine de sa contemplation du feu de camp. Tirant son épée, il se précipita à la rescousse de son ami, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il pouvait déjà entendre ses compagnons remuer dans leurs tentes, signe que le cri d'alerte du chevalier les avait tirés du sommeil. L'inquiétude et l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, Gwaine pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses ombres sortir des sous-bois. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Léon était déjà à genoux sur le sol, du sang tâchant ses vêtements. Il hurla le nom du chevalier lorsque l'homme s'effondra sur le sol suite au nouveau coup de son adversaire.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il parvint à s'interposer avant que la lame de l'inconnu ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois. Il désarma rapidement l'homme, avant de l'achever d'un coup d'épée. En temps normal, il l'aurait peut-être simplement assommé. Mais l'inconnu n'avait pas montré de pitié envers Léon, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait mériter la sienne.

Faisant volte-face, il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier l'état de santé de son ami. D'autres hommes s'avançaient déjà sur lui, visiblement résolus à venger le mort du premier assaillant. Il réussit à se débarrasser des deux premiers, notant au passage qu'Arthur, Elyan et Perceval prenaient désormais part au combat. Evitant habilement un coup d'épée, il terrassa un autre homme. Mais il eut ensuite la faiblesse de vouloir vérifier l'état de Léon. Il avait besoin de savoir. De s'assurer que l'homme était toujours vivant. S'agenouillant à son côté, il vérifia rapidement que personne ne faisait attention à lui avant de glisser deux doigts contre la jugulaire de l'homme. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit un pouls. Faible, certes. Mais un pouls tout de même.

Léon était en vie.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, alors que le soulagement faisait chemin dans son esprit. Mais ce sourire se transforma rapidement en une grimace de souffrance pure alors qu'une vive douleur lui déchirait la poitrine. Il sentit une épée entrer puis ressortir de son dos. Jetant un œil à son torse, il gémit alors que du sang tâchait déjà sa tunique.

Ses pensées devinrent rapidement confuses. La douleur était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas à en faire abstraction. La tête lui tournait. Il se sentit sombrer peu à peu, la nuit envahissant sa vision et ses idées. Ainsi, il allait certainement mourir. Mais au moins, Léon était vivant.

Gwaine s'effondra en un bruit sourd, retombant sur le corps inerte de Léon.

Merlin observa avec terreur ses deux amis allongés sur le sol. Gwaine et Léon. Deux des meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot. Deux hommes d'une gentillesse et d'une bravoure sans pareil. Ils avaient besoin de soins immédiats, sinon…Activant sa magie, le jeune sorcier envoya l'assaillant de Gwaine heurter un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'apprêta à se précipiter en direction des deux hommes, mais la main d'Arthur le tira dans la direction opposée.

-Il faut battre en retraite ! Hurlait le jeune roi tout en envoyant d'autres adversaires au sol.

-Et Gwaine et Léon ? Protesta aussitôt Merlin. Vous n'allez pas les laisser ici !

Mais Arthur se contenta d'accélérer le pas, puis commença une course effrénée dans les bois, entrainant Merlin dans son sillage. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Perceval et Elyan.

-Ils sont morts, Merlin. Morts ! Et ce sera bientôt notre tour si nous ne déguerpissons pas d'ici au plus vite !

Le jeune sorcier jeta un œil aux alentours, grimaçant en notant que toujours plus d'hommes semblaient surgir des fourrés. Hochant lentement la tête, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ils n'avaient effectivement aucune chance. Et Gwaine et Léon non plus.

La vision troublée par ses larmes, Merlin suivit sans un mot les autres chevaliers, sentant au plus profond de lui qu'il ne reverrait jamais ses deux amis.

….

La nuit était tombée sur le campement dévasté. La neige tombait à nouveau en de fins flocons, recouvrant d'une pellicule glacée les traces du feu de camp. Les tissus lacérés des tentes témoignaient de la violence de l'affrontement ayant eu lieu en cet endroit. De nombreuses traces de pas se démarquaient encore malgré les intempéries. Certaines semblaient plus récentes que d'autres, datant seulement de quelques heures.

Et, malgré les évènements antérieurs, aucun des corps parsemant le sol ne portait la cape écarlate des chevaliers de Camelot…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

* * *

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu. N'hésitez-pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé


	2. Par une calme nuit d'hiver

**Note de l'auteur** : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **Clina9**, **I'm a maraudeur**, et **Sete15** pour leurs reviews :) Je suis contente que le chapitre 1 vous ai plu.

Me voilà donc avec un deuxième chapitre, très court, celui-ci (c'est d'ailleurs le chapitre le plus court de la fiction. Mais je ne me voyais pas l'intégrer à un autre). Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je publierai cette fiction. Mais je pense mettre un chapitre au moins une fois par semaine.

Bonne lecture !

(Je tiens également à signaler que je recherche toujours une âme charitable qui voudrait bien me corriger mes chapitres avant que je les mette en ligne)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Par une calme nuit d'hiver

Le silence. Un silence uniquement troublé par le souffle d'un vent serein chatouillant probablement les épines d'un conifère majestueux. Un silence étonnant, paisible. Pas le type de silence vous donnant la chair de poule, de peur qu'un ennemi ne surgisse des fourrés. Non. Ce silence-là était un calme simple, réconfortant. Un calme qui surprit Léon lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Les pensées confuses, il contempla durant de longues secondes la voûte étoilée, admirant Orion brillant dans le ciel, transparaissant sans mal par-delà la traînée blanche de la voie lactée.

-Où suis-je ?

Même s'il était habitué à se réveiller dans la forêt (il ne comptait plus le nombre de patrouilles à son actif), le calme de ce lieu le perturbait. Il ne pouvait percevoir les craquements rassurants du feu de camp, ni les ronflements de ses camarades.

Écarquillant les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement lorsque les souvenirs de l'attaque refirent surface. Il avait été touché. Était il mort ? Cela expliquerait ce calme inhabituel, cette sérénité qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Et pourtant, la douleur lui déchirant le torse était toujours présente. L'épée l'avait pénétré profondément, et la souffrance de son passage n'avait pas décru. Devrait-il désormais endurer cette souffrance pour l'éternité ?

Paniquant, Léon tenta de se redresser, mais lâcha un long gémissement alors que son corps semblait se briser en deux. La souffrance était terrible, presque insupportable. Mais il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière avec laquelle avait fini l'affrontement. Arthur, Gwaine et les autres avaient-ils pu s'en sortir ?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se pas exprimer trop bruyamment sa souffrance, le chevalier parvint enfin à se mettre en position assise. Posant une main sur son torse, il put sentir sous sa paume son cœur battant à la chamade. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le troublait le plus. Seule sa tunique faisait office de barrière entre ses doigts et son torse. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas de s'être défait de son armure. Mais autre chose l'inquiétait d'avantage. Il n'avait pas froid.

Le ciel étoilé d'hiver brillait au-dessus de lui et il ne portait qu'une simple tunique et un pantalon de toile. Et pourtant, le froid glacial ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui.

-Probablement parce que je suis sur le point de mourir, marmonna-t-il.

Relevant la tête, Léon distingua de ses yeux fatigués quelques tentes plantées dans ce qui semblait être une immense clairière. Clairière au beau milieu de laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

-Où suis-je ? Répéta-t-il doucement.

Il pouvait sentir la panique naître au plus profond de lui. Une panique légitime qui ne parvenait cependant pas à faire surface. Toutefois, ce lieu étrange lui était totalement inconnu. Et les touches de couleurs se mouvant au loin au travers des arbres n'étaient pas censées le réconforter. N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ces dernières. Observant leur danse muette tout autour de la clairière, le chevalier lâcha un soupir de ravissement. Était ce de la magie ? Les pensées de l'homme étaient confuses, son esprit brumeux. Il ne parvenait qu'à se concentrer sur les images défilant devant lui, et non sur ses peurs et son habituel bon sens, comme si ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparu.

Une quinte de toux le prit soudainement, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement de douleur. Sa main posée contre son torse serra un peu plus le tissu de sa tunique, comme pour oublier la souffrance transperçant son corps. Il grimaça en sentant que la main qu'il avait mise par réflexe devant sa bouche était couverte de sang.

-Je vais mourir…

Une telle blessure était impossible à guérir. Il le savait. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être médecin pour se rendre compte de la gravité de sa situation. Peut-être avait-il été emmené dans ce lieu pour être envoyé plus aisément dans l'au-delà ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que des sorciers réalisaient une dernières bénédiction pour ceux ayant été laissés pour morts sur les champs de bataille.

Les pensées du chevalier s'entrechoquaient. Il pouvait sentir son corps s'engourdir de plus en plus alors que son esprit s'éloignait peu à peu de la réalité. Il se sentit basculer en arrière, retombant sur un tissu doux, se démarquant agréablement de la morsure pourtant atténuée de la neige. Sa tête glissant sur le côté, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sans mal la forme allongée à une trentaine de centimètres de lui.

-Gwaine…

Le nom n'avait été que murmuré, mais les paupières du chevalier s'ouvrirent quelques secondes avant de se clore à nouveau.

Léon n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la présence de l'homme à ses côtés. La nuit l'envahissait déjà. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il plongea dans les ténèbres…

….

* * *

Gwaine rêvait. Des images se mouvaient à toute vitesse derrières ses paupières closes, apparaissant et disparaissant à une vitesse folle. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, les sons passaient du grave à l'aigu en un clin d'œil.

Le chevalier perdait pied, la fièvre le plongeant peu à peu dans un délire de plus en plus profond, presque incontrôlable. Malgré son sommeil, il pouvait sentir sans peine des mains froides toucher son front, parcourir son torse. Sa blessure le faisait toujours souffrir atrocement, alors que ses songes le guidaient sans cesse vers cette soirée qui s'était si mal terminée. Le visage de Léon ne quittait pas ses pensées. Ce visage exprimant pleinement une terrible souffrance alors que l'homme s'effondrait au sol…Mais cette sinistre image était bientôt remplacée par la vision funeste de son ami gisant sans vie. Léon vivait encore lorsque Gwaine était à son tour tombé, mais en était-il de même à présent ?

Ces sombres pensées faisaient frissonner le chevalier. Et la fièvre s'emparant toujours plus de son esprit ne l'aidait pas à se raccrocher à quelque chose de meilleur. Un vent violent sifflait dans ses oreilles, lui donnant l'impression fugace et déstabilisante d'être emporté par ce souffle vers des contrées éloignées. Mais cet air puissant s'éteignit bientôt, et Gwaine se sentit perdre pied. Il tombait…Il tombait toujours plus vite.

-Gwaine…

Ce timbre chaud et grave apparu soudainement dans cette chute sans fin, et Gwaine s'empressa de s'y agripper. C'était cela, la réalité. Il ne pouvait se laisser guider par ses songes. Il devait regagner la surface, sortir de ce délire, se débarrasser de cette lourde fièvre.

Entrouvrant ses paupières, il eut brièvement le temps d'apercevoir le visage fatigué de Léon. L'homme semblait être encore en vie et était allongé face à lui. Un mince filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, venant tâcher le tissus sur lequel il reposait.

Gwaine pu un instant plonger son regard dans les pupilles voilées de son ami avant de perde à nouveau pied, et de laisser la fièvre reprendre le dessus.

Alors que les deux chevaliers replongeaient dans les ténèbres, plusieurs ombres sortirent soudainement des sous-bois, pénétrant dans la clairière pour se pencher au-dessus des blessés.

L'un deux s'agenouilla et les examina un instant, ses yeux s'éclairant brièvement alors que des mots d'une langue inconnue s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Un deuxième homme s'approcha, les observant d'un regard critique, l'inquiétude se lisant aisément sur son visage.

-Comment vont-ils ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Le premier homme sourit doucement, avant de murmurer à nouveau quelques paroles indistinctes. Ces dernières eurent pour effet d'éclairer brièvement les corps des chevaliers d'une lueur rappelant étrangement celle des étoiles dans le ciel, avant que cette dernière ne perde en intensité.

-Ils vivront, murmura-t-il avec satisfaction. Ils ont eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps, ils seraient déjà morts.

A des kilomètres de là, des cavaliers regagnaient à toute vitesse la frontière séparant le royaume de Cenred et Camelot. Leurs visages fermés témoignaient ouvertement de leur perte. Ils n'avaient pu regagner le lieu du combat afin de donner à leurs amis une sépulture décente, ne cessant de rencontrer des groupes d'hommes apparemment envoyés par Morgane.

Cette dernière avait, visiblement, décidé de les achever en instaurant un faux climat de confiance avant de lâcher ses troupes sur eux. Ils étaient heureusement parvenus à lui échapper. Mais la tristesse face à la perte de deux des leurs l'emportait sur le soulagement d'être en vie.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, ils ne discutèrent que peu et finirent par se plonger dans un silence propice au recueillement.

Ce soir-là, ils pleuraient la mort de leurs compagnons de bataille, de leurs amis. Sans savoir que ces derniers étaient pour le moment toujours en vie…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

* * *

J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu. Le chapitre 3 s'avérera plus riche en romance et en découvertes en tout genre. (Je devrais normalement le mettre en ligne dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Il est toutefois possible que quelques encouragements éventuels me poussent à le publier plus tôt ;))


	3. Goûter à l'interdit

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 3, un peu plus tôt que prévu )

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **I'm a maraudeur** pour la correction de ce chapitre.

Merci également à **I'm a maraudeur**, **Clina9**, ainsi que **Toph90** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre-là. Je voulais commencer un rapprochement entre Léon et Gwaine tout en profitant de leur état 'second' dû à la fièvre pour les entrainer dans des actions et gestes qu'ils n'auraient pas eu en temps normal. Je ne sais pas si cet effet aura été atteint. Je l'espère.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Goûter à l'interdit

Lorsque Gwaine ouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux, ce fut pour les écarquiller en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières, alors que son esprit s'échappait difficilement des brumes du sommeil. Mais lorsque ses pupilles distinguèrent à nouveau ce quise trouvait au-dessus de lui, sa surprise et son interrogation ne s'atténuèrent pas. Bien au contraire. Où se trouvait-il donc ? Il se souvenait vaguement de la clairière et du ciel étoilé de sa première prise de conscience. Mais la tente sous laquelle il était allongé ne faisait resurgir aucun souvenir.

-Gwaine ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Sursautant, il se mit en position assise, grimaçant au passage face à la douleur que lui renvoyait son torse, avant de tourner la tête en direction de ce timbre de voix si particulier. La tête lui tournait, et ses pensées étaient confuses. Il pouvait ressentir une lourde fièvre tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur son esprit, et faire tourner le monde autour de lui en une ronde déstabilisante et colorée. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de reconnaître immédiatement cette voix ayant peuplé si longtemps son rêve fiévreux. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres pâles, tandis qu'il dévisageait avec attention son camarade.

-Léon.

Il grimaça à l'entente de sa voix rauque, avant de reprendre la parole, faisant toujours de son mieux pour gagner la dure bataille contre sa fièvre toujours présente.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, s'amusa-t-il. Mais je me sens atrocement mal. Où sommes-nous ?

-Je l'ignore, admit l'autre chevalier.

Grimaçant, Gwaine hocha la tête, clignant à nouveau des yeux afin de stabiliser sa vue dans le but de s'enquérir plus amplement de l'état de santé de son camarade.

Ce dernier, également allongé sur le sol, se redressa à son tour. Sa tunique, ouverte sur le devant, laissa à Gwaine le loisir d'observer pleinement sa blessure. La plaie semblait commencer à cicatriser, même si le brun savait pertinemment que Léon aurait encore besoin de beaucoup de repos avant de reprendre la route. Tout comme lui, par ailleurs. Il ne pouvait par ailleurs pour le moment prétendre à quelque voyage que ce soit. Il n'était de toute façon même pas certain que ses pensées diffuses et ses membres engourdis lui permettraient de se lever.

-Quelqu'un nous a soigné, reprit le plus âgé en examinant son torse. Je ne pourrais être en vie autrement. Mais il y a quelque chose d'anormal. Je me souviens d'une clairière, au beau milieu de la nuit…

-Moi aussi, admit Gwaine en soupirant. J'ai tout d'abord songé à un rêve, mais cela était beaucoup trop réel pour en être un.

Ses souvenirs étaient toutefois toujours confus, et il pouvait encore sentir quelques brides de son rêve se refermer sur son esprit, et tenter de lui faire regagner cet état second. Mais il ne pouvait laisser la fièvre l'emporter. Pas encore. Pas avant qu'ils aient plus d'informations sur leur situation présente.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que Léon ne reprenne la parole.

-Je souhaiterais surtout savoir où nous sommes à présent.

Il tenta de se lever, mais fut aussitôt stoppé par la douleur lancinante traversant son torse et par une désagréable sensation de tournis. Ses pensées étaient confuses, et son corps tellement engourdi. Il avait l'impression que ses membres n'étaient eux-mêmes plus capables de le soutenir, comme si une fièvre étrange les avait envahis. Perdant l'équilibre, il trébucha et bascula en arrière. Il aurait pu atteindre le sol en une douloureuse chute si les réflexes de Gwaine n'avaient pas existé.

Le brun grimaça lorsque le corps de son ami bascula dans ses bras. La force de la chute était plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait envisagé, et son corps n'était actuellement pas en état d'endurer de tels chocs.

Il ignorait comment il était parvenu à rattraper in-extremis son ami, alors que son corps, léthargique, n'aurai dû pouvoir lui laisser l'opportunité d'une telle démarche. Peut-être était-ce là de la chance. Mais voilà que Léon se retrouvait dans ses bras…

Faisant fi de la souffrance aigüe engourdissant ses sens, il s'installa en position assise, et se concentra sur les sensations que faisait naître le lourd corps de Léon contre son torse. La tête de son ami était installée dans le creux de son cou, les cheveux de l'homme venant chatouiller sa peau.

Un frisson traversa Gwaine. Un frisson de bien être, de contentement. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que tenir Léon contre lui pouvait s'avérer aussi agréable. Il ne pouvait cependant nier avoir de nombreuses fois songé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en une situation similaire…

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui souffla-t-il sans chercher à s'échapper de cette étreinte si agréable.

Il pouvait sentir le torse du chevalier alors que la respiration de son ami s'effectuait de manière erratique. Cela n'aidait pas son esprit à se concentrer sur la situation actuelle, sur les dangers qui pouvaient les attendre à l'extérieur. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir assez de forces pour se lever, pour explorer les alentours, pour enfin comprendre où ils se trouvaient et qui les avaient soigné. Seule lui importait la santé de l'homme contre lui.

-Je vais bien, admit Léon dans un murmure. Merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Gwaine hocha la tête. Ses bras vinrent se nouer autour de la taille du plus âgé, expérimentant les sensations crées par ce corps terriblement masculin. L'une de ses mains descendit plus bas, se glissant sous la tunique de l'homme pour venir effleurer sa peau. Il sentit aussitôt Léon se tendre contre lui, avant de se relaxer à nouveau. Le ventre de l'homme était chaud et sa peau étonnamment douce. Les doigts de Gwaine exploraient doucement cet endroit, rencontrant une rugosité et des courbes singulières, étrangères.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. La fièvre l'emportait à nouveau. Une fièvre cependant différente, plus appréciable, mais pourtant tout aussi entrainante. Ses mains glissaient comme mues par une volonté propre, alors que son esprit masquait la souffrance de son corps par des sensations autrement plus appréciables.

Bien qu'ayant une réputation de Don Juan, le chevalier n'avait eu que des relations avec des femmes. Il se savait pourtant également très populaires auprès de certains chevaliers ou serviteurs, mais aucun ne lui avait donné envie de sauter le pas. Cela n'était, de plus, pas encouragé par les lois de Camelot, lesquelles punissait d'un bannissement, dans le meilleur des cas, ceux étant surpris à entretenir de telles relations.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela et pour la première fois, le corps d'un autre homme l'attirait irrésistiblement. Cela n'était bien évidemment pas récent. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait pu profiter d'une opportunité de ce type. Léon était blessé, souffrant. Et Gwaine était dans un état similaire. Il n'avait cependant que trop rêvé de son ami pour laisser passer une chance de sentir le corps de l'homme, et de toucher du bout des doigts une réalité qui malheureusement de prendrait jamais forme.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La présence de Léon, les muscles qu'il pouvait sentir aisément sous sa tunique, la chaleur de ce corps combinée à la perspective de ce qui pourrait se produire par la suite faisaient un peu trop réagir une certaine partie de son anatomie. Et cette dernière allait s'avérer particulièrement encombrante si Léon la sentait sous lui.

-Je ne me sens pas non plus en état de me lever, souffla-t-il pour se forcer à songer à autre chose.

Mais son imagination reprit aussitôt le dessus, piétinant sa raison embrumée et souffrante, qui finit par disparaître complètement…

Il s'installa plus confortablement, toujours sans lâcher le corps de son compagnon.

-Hmm…

Ce fut la seule réponse du plus âgé. Jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, Gwaine fut soulagé de constater qu'il était toujours conscient, et observait pensivement le haut de la tente. Il n'avait toujours pas commenté la position de la main de Gwaine, et ce dernier profitait de cette absence de réaction verbale pour descendre ses doigts un peu plus bas, les repassant toutefois sagement au-dessus des vêtements de l'homme.

Son érection commençait à devenir douloureusement encombrante, et il souhaitait savoir si Léon réagissait autant que lui à ces caresses impromptues.

Il eut une réponse évident et pleinement expressive lorsque quelques secondes plus tard Léon laissa échapper un souffle de surprise, pleinement audible dans le calme de la tente, très vite suivit d'un long gémissement. La main de Gwaine venait de rencontrer une excroissance d'une dureté et d'une courbure pleinement éloquentes. Il sentit sa propre érection durcir de plus belle, alors qu'il passait son pouce par-dessus le tissus renfermant celle de son compagnon.

C'était la première fois qu'il touchait ainsi un autre homme de cette manière, et les soupirs qu'émettait Léon ne faisaient rien pour stopper cet élan nouveau et encore inexploré.

Sa main se glissa un peu plus sur le tissu, empoignant pleinement cette partie si délicate de l'anatomie de son ami.

Léon nageait dans un nuage mêlant douleur et désir, fièvre et félicité. Sa chute ne l'avait pas aidé à regagner ses esprits. La douleur de son torse s'était intensifiée brusquement, le projetant un instant à la limite de la perte de conscience. Il était pourtant parvenu à rester éveillé, à garder une part de clarté dans cet océan de souffrance.

Il s'était relaxé. Allongé contre Gwaine, il avait profité de cette proximité inattendue et pourtant si agréable. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le corps d'un homme pouvait être aussi réconfortant et rassurant que celui d'une femme. La main rugueuse de Gwaine contre sa peau avait toutefois fait naître en lui un désir qu'il savait prohibé par les règles des Pendragons. Mais le plaisir traversant son corps était plus fort que la hantise, la honte et la peur du rejet et du jugement de son roi.

Il laissa Gwaine continuer ses caresses, se faisant rien pour réfréner ses soupirs et murmures d'appréciation. La fièvre et la douleur troublaient sa vision et ses pensées. Il en était pleinement conscient. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à stopper son compagnon. Cela était, par ailleurs, renforcé par la certitude que l'homme qui le caressait était dans un état similaire au sien. Peut-être que Gwaine avait eu l'intention de dissimuler celui-ci , mais Léon pouvait sentir pleinement de désir de l'homme contre son dos.

Il ne put réprimer un souffle de surprise lorsque la main du brun se referma sur ce renflement si embarrassant.

Fermant les yeux, un élan de panique fulgurante le prit soudainement à l'idée de ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire. Ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour. Passés cette limite, Léon savait que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux.

Gwaine écarquilla les yeux lorsque la poigne ferme de Léon se posa sur son avant-bras, l'enjoignant de cesser ses caresses. Choqué, il ouvrit la bouche pour s'informer de cette décision soudaine. Mais Léon fut plus rapide que lui.

-Arrête ! Balbutia-t-il. C'est…c'est mal. C'est interdit ! Nous ne sommes pas censés faire ça !

-Léon…, commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Mais son ami le coupa à nouveau.

-Nous pourrions être bannis, pour cela. Tu le sais très bien. Alors arrête. C'est juste la fièvre qui nous pousse à ce type de comportements.

Gwaine eut envie de rétorquer qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas fiévreux, si ce n'était pour cette fièvre si particulière générée par la proximité inhabituelle entre leurs deux corps. Il se retint cependant. N'étant pas quelqu'un respectant à la lettre les règles et les convenances, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement de faire quelque chose d'interdit par la loi (du moment qu'il n'était pas pris sur le fait).

Léon était cependant loyal à Arthur. Loyal jusqu'au bout. Et cela peinait le chevalier de savoir que son ami serait prêt à renoncer au bonheur dans le seul but d'être conforme aux exigences d'un roi.

Sa main s'écarta et vint se poser sur le sol, alors que Léon se dégageait doucement pour venir s'allonger à nouveau.

Gwaine grimaça. Le départ de Léon laissait sur son corps un vide étrange. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Le désir courrait toujours dans ses veines et ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Le souffle court, il échangea un regard brûlant avec son ami, la passion mais aussi la peur se lisant aisément dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à tenter de raisonner son compagnon. Il avait besoin de lui. Et réciproquement. Mais les mots lui manquaient.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança finalement.

-Léon…

Il fut stoppé dans son élan lorsque l'entrée de la tente s'ouvrit soudainement, dévoilant un homme dont l'origine et l'appartenance ne laissaient aucun doute.

Les yeux de Gwaine s'écarquillèrent brusquement, tandis que le regard de Léon se teintait d'une lueur d'incertitude.

-Les druides…Souffla le plus âgé.

L'inconnu sourit calmement avant d'entrer dans la tente et de s'installer confortablement en tailleur face à eux. Il portait une longue tunique d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. Des cheveux d'un brun parsemé de mèches grises encadraient un visage calme alors qu'il les observait de ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant.

-En effet, sourit-il.

Il passa une main sur le tatouage circulaire marquant son cou. Tatouage que Léon ne cessait d'observer avec prudence.

-Je me nomme Erian.

-Je suis Gwaine, et voici Léon, répondit aussitôt le plus jeune.

-Enchanté, reprit Erian. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise.

-Bien, finit par annoncer Gwaine. Trop bien pour quelqu'un qui devrait à présent être mort.

-Pourquoi nous avoir sauvés ? S'enquit Léon avec crainte. Après tout ce que Camelot a fait à votre peuple, vous auriez dû nous laisser mourir.

Il observait avec une méfiance non dissimulée Erian, lequel ne semblait toutefois pas s'en offusquer. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à la question du chevalier. Avançant vers lui, il posa une main sur la blessure de l'homme.

Léon gémit aussitôt de douleur et se courba en avant, essayant d'échapper à ce contact. Les yeux d'Erian brillèrent un instant d'une vive lueur dorée avant qu'il ne retire sa main.

Léon recula aussitôt, le dévisageant avec frayeur.

-Vous avez utilisé la magie, balbutia-t-il.

Erian acquiesça.

-Vous n'avez pas à la craindre. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je souhaitais juste vérifier l'état de votre blessure.

Mais Léon secoua la tête.

-Ne l'utilisez plus, je vous prie. Je guérirai seul !

-Léon, commença Gwaine.

Mais il se tut en notant l'état de choc dans lequel était son ami. Le chevalier était tétanisé, et observait avec terreur Erian, comme si ce dernier s'apprêtait à le tuer.

-La magie n'est pas mauvaise, murmura le druide. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir peur.

-Je n'ai vu que trop de fois la magie à l'œuvre, rétorqua Léon sombrement. Presque à chaque fois, elle était utilisée dans le but de nuire.

-Elle vous a sauvé la vie. A tous les deux. Si nous n'étions pas intervenus vous seriez déjà morts.

Léon hocha la tête suite aux derniers propos du druide, mais ne répondit pas, apparemment peu convaincu par les arguments de l'homme.

Gwaine était quant à lui tiraillé entre la volonté de remercier Erian pour son geste, et la peur profonde qui l'habitait en cet instant. Contrairement à la plupart des chevaliers, il avait beaucoup voyagé avant de rejoindre les rangs de Camelot. Il avait vu à l'œuvre de nombreux sorciers. Certains vouaient effectivement leurs pouvoirs à de noirs dessins. D'autres, en revanche, utilisaient leurs capacités pour guérir, pour améliorer les récoltes, ou encore pour amuser les foules. Et, cette magie-là, Gwaine la trouvait fascinante, pure, et surtout bien éloignée des pouvoirs maléfiques que craignait autrefois Uther.

-Merci pour votre aide, finit-il par murmurer. Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous partions.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, lui répondit Erian. Mais où iriez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en état de voyager, chevalier. Vous devez vous reposer.

Gwaine soupira longuement. Le druide avait raison, bien sûr. Il serait bien incapable de retourner à Camelot pour le moment. Son corps endommagé ne lui permettait pas un tel voyage. Cependant, il craignait tout de même de demeurer à cet endroit. La magie des druides était-elle utilisée à bon escient ? Il savait ce peuple pacifique en temps normal. Mais les persécutions perpétrées par les Pendragons n'avaient-elles pas eu raison de cette bonté d'âme ?

-Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, reprit Erian comme s'il pouvait lire l'hésitation du chevalier. Je vous en donne ma parole.

-Très bien. Je peux essayer de vous faire confiance alors, murmura le brun en haussa les épaules.

Une grimace de souffrance lui échappa aussitôt alors qu'une douleur aigüe s'échappait de sa blessure.

-Laissez-moi soulager votre douleur, proposa aussitôt Erian en avançant une main vers le torse de l'homme.

Gwaine hocha la tête avec réticence, avant de gémir brusquement. Il se courba en avant, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur tandis qu'un pouvoir puissant quittait la main du druide pour pénétrer sous sa peau. Il pouvait sentir cette dernière s'ouvrir, se déchirer, puis se reconstituer aussitôt. La sensation était à la fois merveilleuse, excitante, mais aussi terrifiante.

Léon observait avec une méfiance croissante Gwaine dialoguer avec le dénommé Erian. Contrairement à son ami, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Comment pouvait-il mettre sa vie entre les mains de cet homme alors que ce peuple possédait des pouvoirs terribles ayant contribué à plusieurs reprises à une attaque de Camelot ? Il avait perdu nombre de ses camarades chevaliers dans les combats contre la magie. Et il ne souhaitait pas périr à son tour par l'action de cette dernière.

De plus, que se passerait-il si Arthur apprenait que Gwaine et lui avaient séjourné dans un camp de druides durant quelques temps ? Léon frissonna. Il préférait ne pas en imaginer les conséquences. Il avait déjà craint pour sa vie lorsque les druides l'avaient soigné avec la coupe de la vie. Et, même si Arthur n'était pas Uther, le chevalier savait qu'il ne montrait toujours aucune tolérance lorsque la magie était concernée.

Lorsqu'Erian posa sa main sur le torse de Gwaine, le sang de Léon ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-il utiliser la magie ainsi ? Et comment Gwaine pouvait-il lui faire confiance à ce sujet ? Erian pouvait très bien être animé de mauvaises intentions et vouloir par exemple les contrôler pour infiltrer ensuite Camelot.

Lorsque Gwaine se mit à gémir de douleur, le premier réflexe du chevalier fut de porter sa main à sa taille afin de sortir son épée. Mais il ne rencontra que le tissu de son pantalon. Cherchant frénétiquement dans sa tunique, il ne parvint même pas à situer la dague qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

-Où sont nos armes ? S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Ils n'avaient rien pour se défendre, aucun moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit si les choses tournaient mal. Qu'allaient-ils donc devenir ?

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, rétorqua Erian dont la main venait de quitter le torse de Gwaine.

Ce dernier s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, les yeux fermés, la respiration calme.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Grogna Léon.

-Son corps a besoin de repos. Et le vôtre aussi, chevalier.

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Erian fut plus rapide, et il s'effondra à son tour sur le sol, plongeant dans un sommeil profond…

L'esprit de Gwaine batailla un instant, tentant de regagner la surface, de récupérer le peu de conscience qu'il possédait afin de s'éveiller à nouveau. Mais rien n'y faisait. La fièvre envahissait de nouveau ses sens, possédait une fois de plus ses pensées. Elle le mena vers un rêve saccadé, peuplé d'un Léon ne refusant pas ses caresses, le laissant aller plus loin que ses pensées les plus secrètes. Il gémit dans son sommeil, avant de finalement perdre la bataille, se laissant emporter plus loin, toujours plus loin…

_FIN DU CHAPITRE 3_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le voir, je considère que Gwaine pourrait avoir un avis un peu plus positif vis à vis de la magie. Après tout, on ne sait que peu de choses sur son passé "d'avant Camelot". Donc peut être a-t-il rencontré des druides ou des sorciers durant cette période. Je considère par contre que Léon, bien qu'ayant déjà été sauvé par des druides auparavant, a un avis bien négatif sur la magie, principalement à cause de son allégeance à Uther puis à Arthur.

Dans le chapitre suivant, nos deux héros iront tout de même un peu mieux, ce qui leur permettra d'avoir les idées un peu plus claires et d'aller plus loin dans leurs découvertes.

Pendant que je suis dans les annonces de ce qui se déroulera ensuite, je tiens également à informer les fans du coup Merlin/Gwaine que j'ai commencé un nouvel OS à ce sujet. Pour l'instant je n'en suis par contre qu'au début. Mais je pense avoir trouvé un sujet original.

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire afin de me faire part de vos impressions…


	4. Nuit étoilée

Je remercie tout d'abord** I'm a marauder** pour la correction de ce chapitre :D

Sinon, je tiens à remercier **I'm a marauder**,** toph90** ainsi que **Clina9** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres (c'est le plus long de cette fanfiction). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nuit étoilée

Ce furent de vives lumières qui réveillèrent Gwaine. Clignant des yeux, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Ses yeux ne distinguèrent tout d'abord que des ombres fugaces, avant de s'arrêter sur la silhouette endormie de Léon. Son regard fut ensuite aussitôt attiré par des éclats de couleur transparaissant au travers de la toile de la tente.

Se redressant, il nota au passage que sa blessure lui faisait nettement moins mal que précédemment. Bien que cela eu été douloureux, la magie d'Erian avait visiblement porté ses fruits. Ses pensées étaient également plus claires, et il n'avait que peu de mal à combattre les vagues de fièvres qui menaçaient encore de l'emporter. Il allait beaucoup mieux, et se sentait même capable de tenter quelques pas. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus en cet instant.

Les lumières au dehors l'intriguaient. Plusieurs couleurs apparaissaient et disparaissaient à une vitesse folle, comme dansant autour de la tente. Etait-ce de la magie ? Cela risquait-il d'être dangereux s'il s'aventurait au dehors ? Que se passait-il donc ? Les druides combattait-il un ennemi inconnu ? L'idée que Morgane les ai retrouvé le fit frissonner.

Bien qu'il ignorait complètement où il pouvait se trouver en cet instant, il imaginait bien que les druides n'avaient pu les transporter bien loin de l'endroit où Léon et lui étaient tombés. Ils devaient donc toujours se trouver dans les alentours de leur ancien campement. Mais cela signifiait également que les hommes de Morgane, et peut être même Morgane en personne rôdaient encore dans les parages. Et Gwaine préférait ne pas songer à ce qui pourrait se produire si Léon et lui tombait entre ses mains.

Mais les éclats de voix qu'il percevait ne ressemblaient en rien aux cris d'agonie représentatifs d'un combat. Un rire clair d'enfant parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un rire pur, innocent, et témoignant d'une joie de vivre sans pareil. Que se passait-il donc au dehors ?

Jetant un œil à Léon, le chevalier nota que son ami dormait toujours à poings fermés, et ne semblait pas avoir été troublé par les éclats de lumière. Ses traits étaient détendus, et son torse se soulevait calmement au rythme d'une respiration posée. S'approchant de l'homme endormi, il s'assura un instant de l'état de sa blessure, souriant en voyant qu'elle guérissait peu à peu. Il allait s'en sortir. Léon allait vivre, malgré la souffrance qu'il avait enduré.

Cela remplissait Gwaine d'une joie profonde. Il avait tellement craint que Léon ne survive pas à cette attaque soudaine. Il avait été si terriblement touché. Mais, grâce à Erian, cela n'allait bientôt n'être plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observait la forme allongée du chevalier. Bien qu'il eut été déjà au courant auparavant de l'attachement profond qu'il éprouvait envers Léon, cet accident lui avait permis de se rendre compte à quel point l'homme avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Une place indispensable. Et dire qu'il s'était juré quelques années auparavant de vivre sans attaches…

Avançant une main vers le visage endormi de l'homme, il hésita un instant avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. Il semblait tellement paisible, détendu, inconscient du monde extérieur. Bien différent du Léon toujours sérieux et maître de lui-même.

Il commença à retirer sa main lorsqu'il sentit son ami bouger dans son sommeil. Mais une paume calleuse la retint contre la joue de l'homme, tandis que des pupilles d'un gris-vert brillant rencontraient son regard. Gwaine se sentit aussitôt gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. Il craignait particulièrement que Léon ne soit rebuté par ce geste tendre. Après tout, il lui avait bien fait comprendre que les relations entre hommes étaient interdites par la loi…

-Excuse-moi, balbutia Gwaine en détournant le regard.

Mais les lèvres de Léon s'étirèrent en un sourire sincère.

-Non, c'était…C'était agréable. Bien qu'inattendu…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire gêné, la main de Léon ne quittant toujours pas celle de Gwaine. Sa deuxième main se mit à son tour en mouvement, se posa sur le bras du plus jeune pour le caresser doucement. Ce geste presque anodin réchauffa le cœur du chevalier. Le Léon de la veille, gêné, presque furieux de s'être laissé aller à un tel comportement semblait si loin désormais. Il s'était comme volatilisé, ayant laissé place à cet homme tendre.

Gwaine ne comprenait plus rien, et hésitait sur la marche à suivre alors que les doigts de Léon parcouraient désormais son visage. Devait-il écouter son instinct, ce que lui murmurait son cœur, ou laisser la raison prendre le dessus ? Léon était-il pleinement conscient des conséquences de ses gestes ? Ou était-là la fièvre qui dictait à nouveau son comportement ?

Ce fut finalement la tentation première qui l'emporta. Se penchant en avant, il échangea un dernier regard avec son ami, s'attendant à rencontrer de l'incertitude, de la peur. Mais les pupilles de Léon le fixaient avec une tendresse étonnante. Il assimila la légère lueur les éclairant comme tout autre chose que de la peur. Il pouvait y lire de l'excitation, de l'espoir.

Fermant les yeux, Gwaine se pencha, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de l'homme face à lui. Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent brièvement avant qu'un flash puissant de lumière ne les fasse sursauter.

Clignant des yeux, Gwaine jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'entrée de la tente et, satisfait de n'y voir aucun danger immédiat, il se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon.

Cependant, ce dernier semblait maintenant à des années lumières de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux quelques secondes auparavant. Troublé, Léon fixait avec terreur la toile les séparant de l'extérieur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un druide surgisse d'un instant à l'autre avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à leurs jours.

Léon déglutit précipitamment, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Son corps tout entier était comme figé, tremblant. Il avait baissé sa garde durant seulement quelques secondes, le temps de profiter de cette proximité étrange avec Gwaine – proximité qu'il ignorait par ailleurs comment accepter. Et voilà que les dangers au dehors le rattrapaient.

Ce flash puissant avait fait ressurgir tant de souvenirs enfouis de ses batailles contre la magie. Des images de mort, de désolation. Il se revit combattre des sorciers, perdre connaissance face à certains d'entre eux, affronter le dragon et croire sa dernière heure arrivée. La magie était terrible, puissante et destructrice. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il sursauta lorsque Gwaine posa une main sur son épaule. Tournant aussitôt la tête, il rencontra le regard interrogatif du chevalier.

-Penses-tu être capable de te lever ?

Haussant un sourcil, Léon se redressa doucement, testant avec précaution le seuil de douleur que lui imposait sa blessure. La souffrance était supportable. Il pouvait sentir que son esprit réagissait également beaucoup mieux. Sa vision était stable, ses membres moins engourdis... Il hocha lentement la tête, se demandant où son ami voulait en venir.

-Allons jeter un œil au dehors ! S'exclama aussitôt le brun. J'ai hâte de voir ce que les druides sont en train de faire ! Peut-être une sorte de célébration ?

Léon le dévisagea aussitôt avec incrédulité.

-As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Souffla-t-il. C'est de la magie, Gwaine ! N'as-tu pas compris que ces pouvoirs étaient maléfiques ?

Mais son ami se contenta de secouer la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps auprès d'Uther, Léon. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer. Restes ici si tu le souhaites, mais moi je vais prendre l'air. De plus, je commence à ressentir un certain appel de la nature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Léon ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de le raisonner, mais le chevalier était déjà sur ses pieds.

-A plus tard ! Chantonna-t-il avant de quitter la tente en chancelant.

Quelques secondes après sa sortie, de nouveaux éclats de lumière jaillirent à l'extérieur. Léon paniqua brusquement. Et si cela était un piège ? Et si les druides cherchaient à les attirer au dehors pour utiliser la magie sur eux ? Gwaine était peut-être en danger ?

Tiraillé entre une terreur profonde et la volonté sincère de venir au secours de son ami, le chevalier hésita plusieurs minutes, pesant le pour et le contre des possibilités s'offrant à lui.

Un dernier éclat de lumière eu tôt fait de le convaincre.

Gwaine était important. Infiniment plus important. Tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses membres, il parvint à se relever en grimaçant. La douleur s'était accentuée, mais il lui était désormais possible de rester debout sans s'évanouir ou s'effondrer sur le sol. Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il pouvait posséder, il fit un pas en avant et sortit de la tente.

Mais rien, pas même ses nombreuses batailles contre les sorciers ou contre un dragon n'auraient pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit à l'extérieur. Léon prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur alors que ses yeux détaillaient avec une peur grandissante le déploiement sans précédent de magie auquel il faisait face. Elle était partout. Eclatant en des couleurs chatoyantes, colorant le ciel de pétales argentés, animant les sapins de teintes chaudes et pétillantes.

L'endroit semblait briller de tout ce pouvoir.

Détaillant avec précaution les alentours, il reconnut aisément la clairière dans laquelle il avait la première fois reprit connaissance. Le campement était en plein centre de cette dernière, ce que Léon jugea peu judicieux. Cela ne devait pas être aisé d'être exposé ainsi aux vents et aux intempéries. Et pourtant, cet endroit avait quelque chose de spécial, d'apaisant.

Sa peur était toujours présente, certes, mais il la sentait être peu à peu remplacée par un calme dont il ignorait pouvoir faire preuve, surtout face à une manifestation aussi flagrante de magie. Il reporta son attention sur l'activité du campement, observant avec curiosité les druides. Certains évoluaient autour de la clairière en une ronde rythmée de paroles psalmodiées dans une langue étrange. D'autres les observaient calmement.

S'avançant vers le groupe de spectateurs, il repéra aisément Gwaine, lequel se tenait à côté d'Erian. La silhouette du chevalier se dénotait à ses yeux facilement de celles de leurs hôtes, sans que Léon ne comprenne réellement comment ni pourquoi. Un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme –visage qui semblait regagner force et vitalité. Les éclats de lumière dessinaient sur son visage des ombres dansantes que Léon eut durant un instant envie de cueillir du bout des lèvres. Mais il réfréna ces pensées impures. Gwaine était un homme, que diable ! Un autre chevalier ! Il ne pouvait songer à lui ainsi ! Il ne pouvait cependant nier que son ami était séduisant, terriblement attirant.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ces idées de son esprit avant de s'avancer vers son compagnon.

Le chevalier l'accueillit d'une claque dans le dos, le faisant chanceler brièvement.

-Alors Léon, on s'est finalement décidé à sortir ?

Le ton enjoué et le sourire de Gwaine étaient communicatifs et Léon sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes parvenu à surmonter vos réticences, déclara Erian doucement.

Le chevalier le dévisagea un instant, se questionnant sur la sincérité de ces propos. Mais il finit par lui décerner un léger sourire.

-Disons que Gwaine s'est montré particulièrement persuasif.

Il omit le fait que la persuasion en question était principalement motivée par la volonté de savoir son ami en vie. Par ailleurs, Erian devait probablement s'en douter.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ? S'enquit-il peu après.

-Auriez-vous oublié quel jour nous sommes, chevalier ? Rétorqua Erian avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Léon fronça les sourcils. Peu lui importait la date actuelle. La chevauchée à la recherche de Morgane lui avait presque fait perdre toute notion du temps. Il ignorait même combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa blessure. Combien de temps avait-il passé à se remettre sous les mains habiles des druides ?

Son visage dû probablement témoigner de son ignorance à ce sujet, car Gwaine se chargea de répondre à sa place.

-Notre ami Léon n'en a visiblement aucune idée. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il sourit brièvement à son compagnon.

-Erian s'apprêtait à m'expliquer tout cela lorsque tu es arrivé, ajouta-t-il.

Le druide les observa un instant, les évaluant du regard.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Yule, chevaliers ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama aussi Gwaine avec entrain. Je l'ai fêté lorsque j'étais encore jeune.

-Cela correspond au solstice d'hiver, n'est-ce pas ? Fit doucement Léon. Je crois me souvenir que cette fête était célébrée dans le royaume de Camelot avant que la magie ne soit interdite. J'en ai moi-même des souvenirs très flous. J'étais encore jeune lorsque cela a cessé.

Il se tut un instant, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume dans son regard.

-Le solstice d'hiver ? Mais alors…combien de jours se sont-ils écoulés depuis que vous nous avez trouvé ? Trois, quatre ?

-Six jours, fit gravement Erian. Même avec l'aide de la magie, vos blessures étaient particulièrement sérieuses, compliquées à guérir. Nous avons dû vous plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Léon grimaça, peu à l'aise à l'idée qu'un enchantement de ce type ai été appliqué sur lui. Il ne pouvait cependant plus rien y faire. Il espérait seulement que ce calvaire ne se poursuive pas éternellement.

Il reporta son attention sur Gwaine, lequel semblait être redevenu un enfant. Des étoiles plein les yeux, il détaillait avec une fascination non dissimulée les jeux de lumière s'effectuant toujours autour de la clairière, lâchant des exclamations de surprise et de ravissement. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul dans cet état. Plusieurs enfants et adolescents, ainsi que certains adultes ne lâchaient pas non plus le spectacle des yeux.

Léon s'intéressa de plus près au déroulement de ce qu'il supposait être un rituel en l'honneur de la divinité que les druides vénéraient. Trois hommes et trois femmes faisaient partis du groupe principal au centre de ce déferlement de magie. Ils tournaient vite, toujours plus vite, leurs paumes émettant des lueurs éclatantes à un rythme incroyable. Leur danse était étonnante, mystérieuse, presque envoûtante Il ne pouvait lâcher du regard leurs gestes d'une grâce sans pareille, mais aussi d'une inspiration étrangère, presque animale. Leurs doigts pointaient tantôt vers la voûte étoilée, comme pour venir cueillir les astres et les étoiles. Mais, alors qu'ils semblaient sur le point de les atteindre, leurs mains retombaient brusquement, émettant de joyeuses étincelles.

-Les ténèbres et la lumière, la mort et le renouveau.

Léon sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers Erian, l'interrogeant du regard sur ces paroles mystérieuses.

-Nous fêtons ce soir la fin de la nuit éternelle, le renouveau de l'éclat de l'astre solaire. Cette nuit est la plus longue de l'année. Nos pas nous mèneront par la suite vers la belle saison. N'est-ce pas une cause merveilleuse de célébration ?

Le druide semblait particulièrement enjoué, et Léon ne put qu'acquiescer aussitôt. Il comprenait cela. Cette envie de se réjouir d'avoir atteint le point le plus sombre. Cette certitude que cette obscurité se transformerait ensuite en un éclat vif, presque éternel.

Mais ses soucis et ses inquiétudes étaient toujours présents. Et, bien qu'émerveillé par la beauté de cette magie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter chaque fois que cette dernière éclatait dans le ciel d'hiver.

La célébration continua jusque très tard, les druides semblant vouloir profiter au maximum de cette nuit sans fin. Les deux chevaliers furent présentés à une bonne partie du campement, et on leur offrit une étrange boisson chaude probablement à base de plantes. Ils en apprirent plus sur les coutumes et traditions de cette nuit de solstice.

Erian leur conta que, d'après la légende, cette nuit ils tiraient leurs pouvoirs des astres et étoiles dans le ciel. Chaque constellation avait sa place, et la position des planètes décidait de la forme qu'aurait cette célébration et bénédiction de la nature.

Gwaine ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux légendes d'Erian, les ayant déjà entendu de nombreuses fois lors de ses voyages. Il profitait toutefois de cet instant pour détailler Léon avec attention. Le chevalier semblait intéressé, presque étonné à l'idée de l'existence de telles coutumes. Et pourtant, son froncement de sourcil disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place à un sourire sincère lorsque ses yeux se dirigeaient en direction d'une manifestation des pouvoirs de leurs hôtes.

Lui-même se sentait plus léger, presque excité à l'idée que son ami découvre enfin la nature de la véritable magie. Une magie pure, naturelle. Une magie basée sur la patience et la non-violence, bien différente de la magie destructrice chassée par Camelot.

-C'est incroyable, finit par souffler Léon lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls après qu'Erian se soit joint aux célébrations. Cela est tellement différent de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent.

Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur le sol, admirant la cérémonie se tenant toujours à quelques mètres de là.

-Cela change-t-il ton opinion sur la magie ? S'enquit Gwaine avec espoir.

Mais Léon ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que cela devrait la changer ? Pourquoi défends-tu la magie ? Tu es un chevalier de Camelot. Tu dois obéir aux lois.

La question pris le brun au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Léon le questionne sur ses motivations, sur ses croyances. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionné, bien que prenant quelques secondes afin de trouver la réponse la plus logique à apporter à son ami.

-Pour moi, être chevalier ne veut pas dire suivre les lois à la lettre, mais surtout agir avec honneur, défendre les innocents, et surtout ne pas laisser ce statut changer qui je suis. Les titres ne veulent rien dire, Léon. Ce qui importe, c'est ce en quoi tu crois. Et moi, je crois que la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise. Elle est neutre. Ses effets dépendent des intentions de la personne l'utilisant.

-Je vois, murmura Léon. Je crois que je commence à comprendre. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à de la magie non destinée à détruire Camelot. Enfin…

Il lâcha un léger rire.

-Sans compter ma guérison miraculeuse avec la coupe de la vie…

Gwaine sourit également, ayant été mis au courant de cet évènements particulier.

-Je la crains tout de même, reprit son ami. Mais je ne crains point pour ma vie.

Les lèvres de Gwaine s'étirèrent un peu plus, tandis qu'il se penchait vers son compagnon.

-Sais-tu ce que je crois aussi ? Souffla-t-il avec un air de connivence. C'est que Camelot a tort d'interdire une romance entre deux hommes, et que cela t'apporterait bien plus que tu ne souhaites le croire.

Il observa avec satisfaction une légère teinte rosée couvrir les joues de Léon. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à cela, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le baiser fut bref, mais intense. Les lèvres de Léon, chaudes sous les siennes, renvoyaient à Gwaine de délicieux frissons de désir. Mais Léon n'était pas prêt pour cela. Pas encore…

S'arrachant à cette étreinte à laquelle son ami commençait tout juste à répondre, le chevalier se releva et sourit tendrement à l'homme face à lui.

-Bonne nuit Léon.

* * *

Le lendemain fut l'occasion pour Léon et Gwaine de visiter plus amplement le campement où ils se trouvaient. La démarche encore hésitants, ils réussirent toutefois à franchir la barrière de leur tente afin d'explorer l'extérieur.

Bien que l'ayant découvert la nuit précédente, Léon ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau surpris par la taille impressionnante de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Erian les accueillit presqu'aussitôt, les réprimandant légèrement pour s'être levé si rapidement malgré leur état. Il prit toutefois le temps de leur faire une bref visite du site.

Ils slalomèrent ainsi entre des enfants jouant et riant, près d'adultes observant les nouveaux arrivants avec suspicion.

-Nous ne sommes visiblement pas les bienvenus, murmura Léon. Pourquoi avoir décidé de nous soigner ? Nous sommes des chevaliers de Camelot, nous combattons la magie, Erian.

Le druide s'arrêta un instant afin de les dévisager avec sérieux.

-Est-ce là une raison suffisante pour décider de vous laisser mourir ?

Mais à l'aise, Léon détourna le regard. Si la situation avait été inversé, il aurait probablement prit une décision totalement différente. Après tout, on lui avait toujours répété que la magie était maléfique, et qu'il fallait tout faire pour l'éliminer. Et voilà qu'il était sauvé pour la deuxième fois par des druides…

Il soupira. Il ne savait plus exactement où il en était.

Son regard se reportant sur son ami, il fronça les sourcils en notant que l'homme grimaçait et que sa main était posée sur sa blessure.

-Gwaine ?

Cela eut pour effet de faire s'arrêter Erian, qui posa aussitôt un regard inquiet sur le brun.

-Gwaine ? Allez-vous bien ? Avez-vous encore mal ?

Mais le chevalier balaya ces inquiétudes d'un geste de la main.

-Je vais parfaitement bien !

Un gémissement lui échappa néanmoins peu après, et Erian l'obligea aussitôt à s'assoir sur le sol, avant de lui retirer sa tunique.

-Je savais bien que vous auriez dû vous reposer plus longtemps. Vous avez failli mourir ! Et ce n'est pas en passant vous journées à vous promener que vous irez mieux !

Le regard fixé sur le torse de son ami, Léon se laissa un instant distraire par la beauté de l'homme, avant de se reprendre presque aussitôt. Gwaine souffrait, que diable ! De plus, bien que son ami fût particulièrement séduisant, il restait un homme. Rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux.

Il observa toutefois avec une inquiétude croissante Erian poser une main sur le torse du chevalier. Ce dernier eut par ailleurs un rire gêné.

-Heu…Je vous assure que ça ira. La douleur est supportable.

Mais Erian ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre.

-Je vous ai soigné, Gwaine. Je sais que la douleur que vous devez ressentir est loin d'être supportable. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Le chevalier fit la moue.

-Seulement si vous me promettez que je ne m'évanouirai pas comme la fois précédente.

-Vous aviez besoin de repos. Et je n'ai fait que m'assurer que vous en preniez.

Cette remarque arracha un éclat de rire à Léon. Gwaine était en effet plutôt réputé pour ne pas se soucier particulièrement des recommandations de Gaius lorsqu'il était blessé.

-Vous avez bien fait, assura-t-il aussitôt.

Le brun releva aussitôt les yeux vers son ami.

-Traître ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné.

La bonne humeur s'était soudainement invité dans cette discussion, et Léon ne tiqua que légèrement lorsque les yeux d'Erian prirent une couleur dorée.

Peut-être que la magie avait quelques points positifs, après tout. Les traits de Gwaine se détendirent presqu'aussitôt, alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-Merci, murmura-t-il lorsque la main d'Erian eut finalement quitté son torse.

-Ne me remerciez pas, rétorqua le druide. Contentez-vous de ne pas vous lever pour le moment. Asseyez-vous également, Léon. Je vais vous apporter de quoi vous restaurer. Vous devez certainement avoir faim.

Ce fut le moment précis que choisit l'estomac de Gwaine pour gargouiller bruyamment, alors que Léon prenait à son tour place sur le sol.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un oui, s'amusa Erian. Je reviens dans peu de temps.

Il s'éclipsa sur ces dernières paroles, laissant les deux chevaliers en tête à tête.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Fit Léon après quelques secondes de silence.

-Je t'assure que je vais parfaitement bien ! Lança Gwaine. Inquiète-toi plutôt de ta propre blessure, Léon.

-Ce n'était pas moi qui souffrait i peine quelques minutes.

-Touché…

Les deux amis tombèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun détaillant le paysage les entourant. Autour d'eux, les druides semblaient vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes, tout en leur jetant de longs regards appuyés. Léon pouvait apercevoir certains d'entre eux utiliser la magie pour réaliser des gestes de la vie quotidienne, tels qu'allumer un feu ou laver du linge. Et, bien que cette magie eut l'air nettement moins dangereux que cette que Camelot craignait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Gwaine, il nota que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être troublé par les pouvoirs s'exerçant autour d'eux. Léon se demanda brièvement s'il parviendrait à atteindre un jour le même flegme imperturbable face à la magie.

Il sourit lorsqu'Erian revint avec deux bols fumants.

Pour l'heure, il préférait faire de son mieux pour ignorer les personnes autour de lui afin d'ingurgiter un repas durement mérité.

Le temps lui dirait de quelle manière évoluera sa conception de la magie, et si ses frayeurs finiraient un jour par disparaître. Mais peut être que ce séjour impromptu dans cet environnement serait justement le meilleur moyen de vérifier si tout ce qu'on lui avait appris sur la magie était effectivement vrai….

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE 4

J'avais à la base pensé publier ce chapitre dans les alentours de noël, d'où la référence à Yule. Mais à cause de mon manque d'inspiration la publication s'est faite plus tardivement que prévu.

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu :)


	5. Affrontement

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercie** I'm a Marauder** pour la correction de ce chapitre ainsi que pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci également à **toph90** et à **Clina9** pour leurs reviews !

Voilà le chapitre 5, dans lequel les choses commencent à se préciser un peu plus entre Léon et Gwaine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Affrontement

Léon cligna des yeux alors qu'un soleil puissant l'aveuglait. Étouffant un bâillement, il rabattit l'entrée de la tente et se dirigea vers le cœur du campement, où il savait que Gwaine serait très certainement installé. Étirant ses muscles endoloris, seule une légère grimace lui échappa, signe que sa blessure était presque guérie. Passant ses doigts sur cette dernière, il s'assura par ailleurs qu'elle ne s'était pas rouverte. Chose inutile, il le savait. Mais certains vieux réflexes étaient durs à perdre. Il s'émerveilla un instant, comme chaque matin, des capacités de guérison de leurs hôtes. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'il s'était éveillé pour la première fois dans cet environnement inconnu. Et une blessure comme la sienne n'était pas censée guérir aussi rapidement.

Il se demanda un instant comment Gwaine et lui allaient pouvoir expliquer leur guérison miraculeuse à leur Roi lorsqu'ils regagneraient Camelot – si Camelot ils regagnaient un jour. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient interrogé Erian sur leur départ prochain, leur hôte avait changé de sujet, arguant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore guéris. Léon se sentait toutefois presque en pleine forme et ne voyait aucun inconvénient au fait de reprendre la route sous peu.

Slalomant entre les tentes, il salua rapidement les quelques personnes qu'il croisa, sursautant imperceptiblement chaque fois qu'il apercevait l'une d'entre elle pratiquer la magie. Même après quatre jours entouré de ce pouvoir et témoin des possibilités s'offrant à ceux qui le maitrisaient, il n'était pas entièrement à l'aise. Chaque fois, la peur pour Camelot et pour sa propre vie refaisaient surface. Il était pourtant en sécurité. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Ah Léon ! Te voilà enfin réveillé !

Il sourit largement à Gwaine, qui était installé avec d'autres hommes autour d'un feu de camp. La température s'était quelque peu adoucie, ces derniers jours. Mais le froid était toujours présent.

-Gwaine, fit-il simplement.

Il salua ensuite les autres personnes présentes, dont Erian, lequel l'observait comme toujours d'un air impénétrable. Léon s'était souvent demandé ce à quoi pouvait bien songer leur hôte, ainsi que la raison de ces regards déstabilisants. Mais Erian n'avait jamais souhaité répondre à ses questions, changeant comme à chaque fois de sujet.

Il s'assit à la droite de Gwaine, lequel déposa simplement une main sur sa jambe. Le geste était anodin, mais pour Léon il signifiait tellement plus. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué à nouveau le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de la nuit du solstice. Et aucun évènement de ce type ne s'était à nouveau réalisé.

Gwaine était pourtant de plus en plus audacieux, ses mains l'effleurant toujours plus que nécessaire, au point que Léon commençait à attendre avec impatience ces contacts impromptus. Bien qu'il savait cela profondément inconvenant, il avait besoin de son ami. De sa peau. De ce corps dont il parvenait de moins en moins à faire abstraction. Il lâcha un soupir lorsque la main de Gwaine glissa sur sa cuisse avant qu'elle ne s'échappe aussitôt…

-Bien dormi Léon ? S'enquit ensuite Gwaine d'un ton trop innocent pour être naturel.

Mais, après tout, il n'était pas le seul pouvant jouer à ce jeu-là…

-A merveille, rétorqua aussitôt le plus âgé en posant à son tour une main aventureuse sur la jambe de son ami. Et toi ?

Il sourit largement lorsque Gwaine respira profondément, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire avant de lui répondre.

-Bien, souffla-t-il.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, avant de se tourner vers Erian.

-Avons-nous le droit d'aller nous promener aux alentours ?

Léon fronça les sourcils tout en dévisageant son ami. Où voulait-il en venir ? Ils ne pouvaient s'aventurer trop loin. C'était trop dangereux, surtout qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune arme pour se défendre.

Erian semblait également troublé par la question du chevalier.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous quitter le campement ? L'interrogea-t-il. Vous ne serez pas en sécurité au dehors.

-J'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice, insista Gwaine. Léon et moi allons beaucoup mieux et il va être temps pour nous de reprendre la route. Mais j'aimerais combattre à nouveau, juste pour vérifier que je ne suis pas rouillé après deux semaines sans entrainement. Et puis, vous ne nous laisserez pas utiliser nos épées ici.

-Les armes sont proscrites dans notre communauté, siffla aussitôt un autre druide. Vous ne pouvez les utiliser ici.

-Vous voyez ! S'exclama Gwaine. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Léon observa Erian tandis que ce dernier réfléchissait à sa décision. Il devait lui-même avouer que l'idée de Gwaine était excellente. Sa blessure semblait certes aller mieux, mais parviendrait-il à manier aisément son épée comme il le faisait avant ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

-J'imagine que nous ne pouvons vous retenir, murmura Erian en fixant les flammes dansantes devant lui.

Il fut cependant interrompu par un autre druide.

-Nous ne pouvons les laisser partir, Erian ! Ils en savent trop. Et s'ils révélaient notre position aux hommes de Morgane ? Nous savons qu'elle se terre dans les environs.

Léon soupira légèrement. L'homme, du nom d'Eleth, avait été de ceux les dévisageant avec méfiance lorsque Gwaine et lui avait pour la première fois eu assez de forces pour explorer le campement. Il comprenait sa réticence. Après tout, lui-même ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il était donc normal que cela soit réciproque.

-Vous ne pouvez nous obliger à rester ici, observa-t-il toutefois avec calme. Gwaine et moi devons retourner à Camelot.

-Votre loyauté va donc envers Arthur ? Même après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à notre peuple…

La question d'Erian le prit au dépourvu, et il hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis loyal envers mon Roi, annonça-t-il. Et, même si mon avis sur la magie a évolué suite à mon séjour ici, je ne peux trahir Arthur. Camelot est plus important.

-Plus important que votre opinion ? Plus important que vos désirs ?

Erian le fixait d'un regard pénétrant, et Léon se sentit rosir lorsque les yeux du druide glissèrent vers la main qui serait actuellement celle de Gwaine.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez, rétorqua-t-il. Mais Camelot est plus important que tout.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant quelques secondes avant qu'Erian ne finisse par hocher lentement la tête en signe de soumission.

-Très bien, annonça-t-il en se levant. Je vous laisserai partir si vous le souhaitez. Mais sachez que si vous quittez le campement vous n'y serez plus les bienvenus, peu importe votre état de santé. Je vous conseille donc de réfléchir longuement à la date de votre départ.

Suite à cette tirade, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna très vite suivit par les deux autres druides présents.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Gwaine en se levant à son tour.

Mais la main de Léon sur son avant-bras l'enjoignit à s'assoir à nouveau.

-Nous ne pourront jamais quitter ces lieux, soupira le brun en se laissant tomber à côté de son compagnon.

-Nous le quitterons bien assez tôt, rétorqua Léon. Je suis presque guéri. Et, bien que je déteste l'admettre, nous leur devons beaucoup. Laissons-leur le temps de réfléchir à leur décision. Et, s'ils ne changent pas d'avis, nous partirons dès que nous serons tous les deux complètement rétablis. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Cela me parait acceptable, acquiesça Gwaine. D'ici-là, il va tout de même falloir que nous reprenions l'entrainement sans nos armes.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?

Ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés, et marchaient désormais entre les tentes. Léon haussa un sourcil lorsque Gwaine le guida à la limite de la clairière, là où le campement s'arrêtait. Il ignorait réellement le fonctionnement des limites du campement, mais il supposait qu'un certain type de magie était à l'œuvre, et que les druides sauraient pertinemment s'ils dépassaient les limites.

-Gwaine, commença-t-il.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, son ami ne fit pas le grand saut.

-Tiens, attrape !

Léon réceptionna par réflexe le long bout de bois que son compagnon venait de lui envoyer, avant de s'accroupir brusquement tandis qu'une branche tout aussi longue menaçait de percuter son visage.

-Gwaine !

Il serra les dents face à l'éclat de rire de son ami. Ce dernier, quelques mètres plus loin, s'exerçait avec le long bout de bois qui avait manquait la tête de Léon de quelques centimètres. L'homme était souple, et ses mouvements posés bien que légèrement hésitants.

Le chevalier se surprit à admirer les muscles roulant fièrement sous la tunique de son compagnon. Il avait soudainement envie d'ôter ce vêtement encombrant et de déposer ses doigts sur ce corps qui continuait à le hanter.

-Alors Léon, qu'attends-tu pour te battre ?

L'injonction de son ami le tira de ses pensées, et l'homme constata avec un frisson à quel point sa gorge s'était asséchée.

-Nous ne pouvons nous battre ici, lança-t-il. Les druides nous l'ont interdit.

Mais Gwaine se contenta de secouer la tête, un sourire amusé éclairant son beau visage.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, seules les armes étaient interdites. Or, ceci n'est qu'un innocent bout de bois.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le dit-bout de bois s'élança à nouveau en direction de Léon, mais fut toutefois stoppé par l'arme de l'homme.

Les deux chevaliers se jaugèrent un instant du regard, tandis qu'ils bataillaient pour savoir lequel des deux allait reculer le premier.

-Tu sais, finit par murmurer le plus jeune, tu es particulièrement séduisant lorsque tu me dévisage de cette manière.

Le cœur de Léon manqua un battement, tandis qu'il manquait de s'étouffer à cette remarque. Le sourire de Gwaine s'agrandit d'avantage alors qu'il profitait de ce manque soudain d'attention pour désarmer son adversaire et l'envoyer au sol.

-Ne jamais baisser sa garde, souffla-t-il avec un plaisir évident alors qu'il maintenait Léon au sol.

Ce dernier tentait de faire de son mieux pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le souffle de Gwaine dans son cou, ou sur ces lèvres pâles qui n'étaient désormais qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

Il gémit lorsqu'elles entrèrent finalement en contact. Un délicieux frisson parcourut le corps du chevalier tandis que ses mains se glissaient dans les boucles brunes du plus jeune. Son corps était en feu. Tout le désir et la frustration qu'il réprimait depuis son réveil semblaient être sur le point d'exploser. Il désirait Gwaine. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Entrouvrant ses lèvres, il laissa sa langue aller à la rencontrer de celle de son ami, électrisant ses sens, déclenchant une passion sans pareil, alors qu'il sentait son désir prendre forme contre celui de Gwaine. Mais, lorsqu'il passa finalement ses mains sous la tunique de l'homme, ce dernier s'éloigna.

Essoufflé et confus, Léon cligna des yeux, grognant avec mécontentement en notant que son compagnon était déjà sur ses pieds, son bâton à la main.

-Qu'ai-je dit sur le faire de rester sur ses gardes ? S'amusa Gwaine alors que son aîné se relevait en grimaçant.

Léon mit cependant tout son cœur à ignorer cette remarque. Roulant ses épaules, il grimaça légèrement. Sa blessure était toujours douloureuse, même s'il était presque rétabli. Se penchant, il attrapa son bâton. Puis, serrant les dents, il s'avança vers Gwaine, prêt à en découdre.

Ils s'affrontèrent durant de longues minutes, chacun faisant tout son possible pour éviter les coups de l'autre. Leurs gestes étaient précis, et de plus en plus assurés. Chacun sentait son corps se tendre sous l'effort, protestant face à cette activité impromptue après de longs jours d'un repos total.

Gwaine évita une énième fois le bâton de son ainé, avant de reculer de quelques mètres. Le souffle court, il prit quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur, souriant légèrement en voyant que Léon faisait de même. La sueur brillait sur sa peau, ses boucles blondes collant à son front tandis qu'il laissait échapper de longs souffles rauques. Et Gwaine ne pouvait le trouver plus désirable qu'en cet instant. C'était ce Léon qui l'attirait. Ce Léon puissant et relâché, dont les inhibitions étaient effacées dans l'ardeur du combat ? Il frissonna lorsque son compagnon dirigea un regard sombre dans sa direction.

-Léon...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge à l'entente de sa voix rauque, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, reprit-il. Je suis épuisé.

N'attendant pas la réponse de l'homme, il lui tourna le dos, jetant son arme au sol tandis qu'il étirait ses muscles endoloris. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de garder cette position bien longtemps. Il déglutit en sentant la texture granuleuse d'un morceau de bois contre la peau de son cou, alors qu'un corps chaud se collait contre son dos. Il frissonna lorsque le souffle de Léon lui chatouilla son oreille.

-Ne jamais baisser sa garde, hmm ?

Gwaine eu un léger rire. Voilà que ses tentatives de séduction se retournaient contre lui.

Le bout de bois finit au sol, alors que Léon le tournait vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion…

* * *

FIN du chapitre 5

* * *

(La suite dans le prochain chapitre :P)

Malgré cette coupure un peu brusque (mais elle est là pour préserver le suspense), j'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	6. La chaleur de la nuit

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà donc le chapitre 6 de cette fiction ! (Chapitre continuant le rapprochement coupé de manière si brusque la semaine précédente :P).

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **I'm a marauder** pour la correction de ce chapitre. Merci également à **I'm a marauder**, **Clina9** et** toph90** pour vos reviews et vos encouragements qui me motivent plus que tout pour continuer à poster la suite de cette fiction !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La chaleur de la nuit

* * *

Léon gémit en heurtant le sol de leur tente, attirant Gwaine dans sa chute, ce dernier retomba contre son torse. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau en cette passion effrénée qui s'était éveillée pour la première fois ce matin-là. La journée avait été longue, chacun d'entre eux faisant de son mieux pour mettre de côté ces pensées de moins en moins chastes envahissant peu à peu leur esprit. Le combat du matin même avait dévoilé un désir puissant, presque irrésistible, auquel ils ne pouvaient que succomber.

Lorsque le soir était venu, et qu'ils avaient enfin pu se retirer dans l'intimité relative de leur tente, les corps avaient parlé plus que les mots, chacun se perdant dans l'étreinte de l'autre.

Les doigts dans les cheveux de Gwaine, Léon perdait peu à peu pied tandis que le visage de son compagnon glissait dans son cou. Il ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements et murmures d'approbation face aux baisers déposés sur sa peau. Les lèvres de Gwaine étaient chaudes, laissant au chevalier une sensation de bien-être ponctuée par le chatouillis de la barbe de l'homme sur sa peau. Ses mains, comme animées d'une volonté propre, commençaient à explorer ce corps brûlant allongé contre le sien. Le désir le guidait, alors qu'il tirait sur la tunique du brun, glissant ses doigts sous cette dernière.

Gwaine se redressa un instant pour retirer son haut, permettant à son compagnon de faire de même. Les tuniques abandonnées sur le sol, ils replongèrent aussitôt dans une danse ponctuée de soupirs de désir. Leurs bouches se trouvaient encore et toujours, les laissant essoufflés mais les entraînant de plus belle dans cette fièvre sans fin. Les doigts de Léon glissaient désormais sur le torse de son amant, s'émerveillant de ce corps qui le rendait fou, parcourant ses muscles ses abdominaux avant de descendre finalement sur ce point qu'il savait si sensible.

Gwaine ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque la main de son compagnon se posa sur le tissu tendu de son pantalon. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas là. Le chevalier sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit le léger rire de son ami dans le creux de son cou avant que ce dernier ne s'adonne à une si délicieuse torture.

Se cambrant brusquement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faisant de son mieux pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur animé de ce désir toujours plus puissant, presque incontrôlable. Il avait durant ces derniers jours longuement rêvé de ce moment, imaginé ce qu'il pourrait se produire entre Léon et lui-même. Mais maintenant que la main de son compagnon s'était glissée sous ses vêtements il se sentait perdre pieds. La paume de Léon était rugueuse, abîmée par les combats et les entrainements. Et pourtant il ne pouvait souhaiter qu'une main autre que celle-ci le caresse de cette manière afin de l'amener doucement mais sûrement au point de non-retour.

Gwaine se débarrassa rapidement du reste de ses vêtements, se tenant entièrement nus dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Mais la température pourtant basse ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Il embrassa Léon avec passion, avant de s'atteler à le dévêtir à son tour.

Les corps se trouvèrent avec une ardeur renouvelée. Peau contre peau, leurs membres étaient pris de légers tremblements incontrôlés, témoins du désir habitant leurs propriétaires.

Léon ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Perdu dans ce déferlement de sensations autrefois inconnues, il se laissait conduire dans l'ardeur de l'instant. Son corps prenait le dessus sur son esprit. Il s'abandonnait aux paumes de Gwaine sur son torse, son dos, massant son cuir chevelus alors que l'homme l'embrassait de plus belle.

Quelques jours auparavant, cela l'aurait terrifié. Mais il ne ressentait désormais qu'une excitation croissante.

Ses doutes effleurèrent un instant son esprit, avant de s'envoler définitivement tandis qu'il s'abandonnait sous les caresses de Gwaine.

….

* * *

La toile formant le plafond de leur tente était solide, formée de fibres entrelacées ressemblant plus ou moins à celles composant leurs lourdes capes écarlates. Le tissu formait une barrière efficace contre les intempéries. La lumière parvenait toutefois à traverser cette barrière naturelle. Et c'était la lueur dansante du feu de camp que Gwaine observait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le torse se soulevant régulièrement au rythme d'une respiration encore chaotique, il regagnait peu à peu la surface après la tempête d'émotions qui l'avait enseveli quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû.

Le murmure le Léon le fit sursauter. Il ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant le timbre rauque de son amant, délicieux rappel des gémissements qu'il était parvenu à lui arracher. Mais les mots prononcés lui firent aussitôt froncer les sourcils.

-Léon…

-Je n'ai pas dit que je regrettais, reprit l'homme. Je ne regrette rien.

Gwaine ferma à nouveau les paupières, s'installant plus confortablement sur le torse de Léon. Les battements du cœur de ce dernier sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un doux murmure. Se laissant bercer par cette calme mélodie, il commença à laisser la fatigue l'emporter. L'excitation et la joie se transformaient peu à peu en une incroyable quiétude, laquelle était bienvenue après les évènements de cette journée.

Mais Léon ne semblait pas être dans un état d'esprit similaire.

-Nous avons laissé nos émotions prendre le dessus. Ce n'était pas digne de chevaliers de Camelot.

Soupirant, Gwaine se redressa calmement, avant de basculer sur le côté, glissant une main contre la joue de son amant pour le forcer à le regarder. Il était évident que Léon doutait à nouveau. Gwaine avait espéré que son compagnon oublie enfin ses inquiétudes, mais visiblement cela n'avait été que de courte durée. Il pouvait aisément le lire dans ses pupilles vertes.

-Nous sommes peut-être des chevaliers, Léon, mais nous sommes avant tout des hommes. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Moi aussi, Gwaine, rétorqua aussitôt le plus âgé, mais…

-Mais rien. Peu importe ce qu'Arthur en pensera. Je préfère être banni pour quelque chose comme cela plutôt que de rester à Camelot en regrettant de ne jamais avoir faire ceci.

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, il approcha son visage de celui de Léon pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme. Elles avaient encore le goût de leur étreinte passionnée. Mais l'humeur de cette dernière avait disparu comme par magie. Gwaine se sentit durant quelques secondes particulièrement mal, alors que Léon restait figé et n'approfondissait pas ce contact. Mais, bientôt, il entrouvrit ses lèvres, alors qu'une main se glissait dans les boucles brunes du plus jeune.

-Arthur n'aura pas à le savoir, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Nous n'aurons qu'à garder cela pour nous.

Léon parut aussitôt profondément indigné.

-Mais cela serait vivre dans le mensonge !

-Appelons plutôt cela dissimuler la vérité. Après tout, depuis quand informons-nous sa gracieuse majesté de notre vie amoureuse ?

Gwaine sourit en notant aussitôt la teinte colorant les joues de l'homme.

-Les rumeurs concernant la tienne l'informent plutôt bien, rétorqua toutefois Léon avec un léger rire.

-Que veux-tu, les dames me trouvent digne d'intérêt, voilà tout.

Le ton était léger et le sourire taquin qu'arborait Gwaine exprimait tout son amusement face à cette situation.

-Les hommes aussi, il semblerait, murmura son amant quelques secondes plus tard.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit d'avantage.

-Me trouverais-tu toi aussi digne d'intérêt, Léon ? S'informa-t-il en se rapprochant de l'homme.

Le chevalier eu par réflexe un mouvement de recul face à cette intrusion dans son espace privé. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin, laissant les mains de Gwaine se poser sur son torse.

-Je crois que nos actions précédentes ont pleinement démontré à quel point cela pouvait être vrai.

Baissant les yeux, il prit cette fois l'initiative du contact, effleurant les lèvres de son amant.

-Nous devrions nous reposer, reprit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Nous devons regagner des forces si nous souhaitons quitter rapidement ce lieu.

Se levant, il partit en quête de ses vêtements, ignorant difficilement le regard de Gwaine qu'il savait fixé sur lui. Il s'allongea à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard à côté d'un Gwaine également entièrement vêtu.

Il haussa brièvement un sourcil lorsque le plus jeune se blottit contre lui, mais passa quelques secondes plus tard un bras autour de sa taille. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Ils furent réveillés en sursaut par une agitation inhabituelle à l'extérieur. Clignant des paupières avec difficulté, Léon ne réagit pas immédiatement, la fatigue et la faiblesse causée par sa blessure troublant encore ses sens. Il fronça toutefois les sourcils en voyant Erian pénétrer dans leur tente, et s'empressa de secouer Gwaine dont les paupières étaient encore closes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il alors que son amant commençait à émerger difficilement.

Les traits d'Erian étaient tendus, et il les dévisageait avec une colère inhabituelle.

-Vous devez quitter cet endroit !

-Quoi ? Glapit aussitôt Gwaine. Mais…

Un fracas retentit sur le sol, alors qu'Erian leur lançait un sac sombre. L'ouvrant, Léon laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise.

-Nos vêtements, nos armes…

Il caressa du bout des doigts sa cape écarlate. Elle lui avait manqué. Mais il doutait avoir encore l'honneur de la porter.

La magie…Son histoire avec Gwaine…

Il avait transgressé plus d'une loi de Camelot, ces derniers jours…

Il reporta son attention sur Erian, tout en sortant sa côte de maille du sac. Cette dernière était endommagée, mais elle pouvait encore le protéger.

-Quelle est la raison de cette décision ? S'enquit-il.

Erian eut un rire sans joie.

-Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas franchir les limites !

-Nous ne l'avons pas fait ! S'indigna aussitôt Gwaine.

-Je vous assure que nous sommes restés à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, renchérit Léon. Si nous avions franchis les limites, nous ne serions pas revenus.

Erian les observa avec attention durant de longues secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

-Que vous l'ayez fait ou non n'est plus le problème, désormais. Une perturbation dans le champ de magie nous protégeant est apparue. Cela ne peut qu'avoir été déclenché par la sortie ou l'intrusion d'un élément extérieur, ou bien par l'action d'une magie différente de la nôtre. Nous sommes vulnérables, désormais. Nous ne pouvons rester ici. Morgane a déjà probablement repéré notre position. Vous devez vous en aller.

Partir ? Les pensées de Léon se bousculaient dans son esprit. Etaient-ils en mesure d'endurer la longue route en direction de Camelot ? Lui comme Gwaine n'étaient pas pleinement rétablis. Et la route était semée d'embûches…

-Mais où irez-vous ? Lança alors Gwaine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous aurions déjà dû quitter cet endroit il y a des jours. Votre arrivée a bouleversé nos plans.

-Ne pouvons-nous vous accompagner ? L'interrogea Léon. Cela serait juste pour quelques jours supplémentaires.

-Vous ne pouvez vous joindre à nous ! S'exclama Erian. L'endroit où nous nous rendons est sacré. Cela serait impensable d'y faire pénétrer des personnes bataillant contre nos semblables !

Léon grimaça légèrement. L'homme marquait un point. Il ne désirait pas particulièrement se retrouver entouré de magie. Néanmoins, leur séjour avait été pour le moment étonnamment sans danger. Et il pouvait sentir ses doutes s'envoler peu à peu.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-il. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous partions, dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas déshonorer votre sanctuaire. Merci infiniment pour votre aide.

Le sourire qui naquit ensuite sur les lèvres de leur hôte lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il échangea un regard étonné avec Gwaine alors qu'un rire clair s'échappait de la gorge du druide.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea Gwaine.

-Vous savez, sir Léon, reprit Erian quelques secondes plus tard, je pense que votre séjour ici vous a fait le plus grand bien. Vous êtes prêt désormais. Vous également, sir Gwaine.

-Prêt à quoi ? Fit Léon en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Ajouta Gwaine.

Mais Erian se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Vous partirez avec nous. Préparez-vous, nous quittons ce lieu dans quelques heures.

Il sortit ensuite de la tente, laissant Léon et Gwaine se dévisager avec incompréhension.

-Je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose, se contenta de murmurer le plus jeune.

* * *

FIN du chapitre 6

* * *

Moui. Je ne sais toujours pas si je peux considérer ce chapitre comme satisfaisant ou non. La suite de l'histoire est d'ailleurs un peu...spéciale. Mais j'avais envie de partir dans quelque chose de différent. A la base, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter là, et de les faire regagner Camelot juste à la fin de ce chapitre, mais je suis finalement parti dans un grand délire pour le reste de l'histoire. (Délire que je justifierai au fur et à mesure de la mise en ligne des chapitres).

Nous sommes au chapitre 6. Il ne reste donc plus que 3 chapitres à cette histoire (les 3 chapitres les plus étranges, à vrai dire).

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que le rapprochement entre Léon et Gwaine n'a pas été trop précipité. Au menu du chapitre suivant : un rapprochement encore plus profond entre les deux hommes.

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine :)

_(Au passage, j'annonce également que j'ai presque terminé mon prochain OS, qui portera cette fois sur la série Sherlock...avec le couple Lestrade/Watson. Avis aux amateurs...)_


	7. L'éclat de ses yeux

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier** I'm a marauder**, **Toph90** ainsi que** Clina9** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Merci également à **I'm a marauder** pour la correction.

(Et bonne fête de Pâques à tous !)

Ce chapitre fait partie de ceux que je n'avais pas prévu au départ. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que la fiction a commencé à partir dans un délire un peu décalé. Mais ce sera le chapitre 8 qui déterminera tout.

J'arrête de blablater des choses inutiles pour le moment, et je vous laisse donc lire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'éclat de ses yeux

* * *

Le soleil perçait à travers les sapins les entourant, créant des jeux d'ombre et de lumière qui se reflétaient sur la neige. Le jour se levait tout juste. Et pourtant, ils voyageaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Leurs chuchotements et le craquement de leurs pas dans la neige fraîche résonnaient dans le silence pesant habitant les sous-bois. Léon ne parvenait pas à rester calme. Aux aguets, il ne cessait de guetter le moindre bruit, le moindre chuintement inhabituel. Il avait cette impression dérangeante d'un calme pesant. Un calme qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Pas en cet endroit.

Le groupe avançait à un rythme soutenu, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes de temps à autre pour permettre à tous de reprendre des forces.

Léon pouvait sentir ses muscles le tirailler, protestant contre cet effort auquel ils n'avaient pas été préparés. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se sentir plus vivant qu'en cet instant. Après avoir demeuré durant de longs jours dans cette clairière étrange qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même, il appréciait de respirer l'air pur de la forêt. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau, tandis qu'un air frai s'engouffrait dans ses boucles blondes.

La présence de Gwaine à ses côtés n'était pas non plus étrangère à cette humeur particulière. Après la nuit précédente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus proche de cet homme. Il se sentait comme relié à lui par un lien particulier. Sa main effleurait continuellement celle du plus jeune en une danse qu'il savait teintée d'une tendresse et d'un désir toujours omniprésents. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la forme élancée de son amant, de cette chevelure qu'il savait désormais d'une douceur étonnante, de ces lèvres qu'il avait capturé tant de fois la nuit précédente. Ses yeux glissèrent un instant sur cette barbe de plusieurs jours qui, tant de fois, avait fait naître sur sa peau des frissons incontrôlables. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur la pomme d'Adam de Gwaine, laquelle se souleva puis retomba tandis que son propriétaire laissait échapper un souffle rauque.

-Léon, je t'en prie, arrête !

Cette voix grave tira Léon de ses pensées. Clignant des yeux, il dévisagea Gwaine avec interrogation.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De me déshabiller ainsi du regard. Nous ne nous arrêterons pas avant longtemps, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

Les joues du plus âgé avaient pris une teinte écarlate.

-Mais je…

Léon hésita un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mes regardes te perturbent-ils tant que cela ? S'informa-t-il d'un air taquin. Peut-être devrais-je mettre à profit ce pouvoir que j'ai sur toi, Gwaine.

Son amusement s'intensifia lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux écarquillés de son amant. Ce dernier ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle réponse de sa part. Mais un pétillement familier reprit bientôt le dessus dans le regard du plus jeune.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon cher, lui souffla Gwaine avant de lui lancer un regard plein de promesses.

Le cœur battant, Léon fit de son mieux pour dissimuler le rouge lui couvrant très certainement les joues. Gwaine avait un don particulier pour le plonger dans un état presque second chaque fois qu'il le fixait de ses yeux sombres. Léon se demanda d'ailleurs comment il n'avait pu remarquer son attirance pour le chevalier que quelques jours plus tôt.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier, désormais. Il était profondément attiré par Gwaine. L'homme était son oxygène, son…

Léon manqua de trébucher alors qu'une idée étrange surgissait brusquement dans son esprit. L'aimait-il ? Avait-il fini par succomber au charme dévastateur de Gwaine ? Était ce pour cela qu'il éprouvait tant de difficultés à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cet homme lorsque ce dernier était dans les parages ? Était ce pour cette raison que son cœur battait à la chamade lorsqu'un sourire éclatant se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune chevalier ? Était ce de l'amour au-delà du désir profond qui ne le quittait plus ?

Léon secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à balayer cette idée folle. Mais sa rencontre avec Gwaine, ainsi que toutes leurs interactions depuis cet instant lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il avait inconsciemment toujours cherché le contact du jeune chevalier. Que ce soit dans leurs entrainement ou durant les patrouilles qu'ils devaient effectuer, allant même jusqu'à boire avec les autres à la taverne, en sachant que le brun s'y rendait régulièrement.

En quelques mois, ils avaient développé une amitié profonde et solide, et Léon était fier de pouvoir considérer Gwaine comme l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Malgré son insouciance, malgré leurs caractères presque diamétralement opposés. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire que cette amitié allait se transformer en quelque chose de plus profond encore. Et pourtant, cela était arrivé. Et aujourd'hui, il l'aimait.

Oui, il aimait Gwaine.

Il l'aimait, et une fois encore ses actions, ses choix et ses sentiments n'étaient que trop éloignés de ceux dictés par son roi. Mais après tout, là était sa vie. Et peut-être qu'aimer Gwaine était plus important, infiniment plus important.

Léon inspira profondément, souriant légèrement alors qu'un air pur pénétrait ses poumons. Oui, Gwaine était plus important. Secouant la tête, il reporta son regard sur l'homme marchant désormais à quelques pas devant lui. Son amant semblait être dans une conversation animée avec l'un des enfants du groupe. Les jeunes n'étaient pas bien nombreux, mais ils faisaient partie de ceux les ayant accepté le plus rapidement, et n'hésitant pas à leur proposer de leur montrer leur magie. C'était d'ailleurs apparemment ce dont il était question ici. Des étincelles bleutées explosèrent en effet quelques secondes plus tard autour des deux acolytes, gagnant un regard émerveillé de Gwaine, tandis que son rire étouffé retentissait dans les sous-bois.

Léon ne put s'empêcher de se laisser à son tour gagner par la magie du moment. Il aimait de plus en plus observer les démonstrations de pouvoir des enfants druides. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire avant de les rencontrer que de jeunes enfants pouvaient être capables de contrôler ainsi leur pouvoir. Cela aurait pu d'ailleurs le terrifier, et lui faire craindre encore plus pour son roi. Mais pour l'heure il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'inquiéter pour Camelot. Il ne voyait plus l'ennemis, le danger, la magie maléfique. Il voyait simplement des enfants mordre la vie à pleine dent et découvrir leur magie avec une innocence et une fraîcheur sans pareil.

Il sourit largement lorsque Gwaine tourna la tête dans sa direction, avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre son amant et son nouveau camarade de jeux. Oui, la guerre n'avait décidément pas sa place en ce moment.

* * *

Le soir même, le groupe s'arrêta près d'une grotte dans laquelle tous commencèrent à installer un campement provisoire. D'après Erian, il leur faudrait encore toute la journée du lendemain pour arriver à leur destination. Ils avaient marché toute la journée, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la frontière menant vers Camelot, et Léon ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il était vrai qu'il se réjouissait de se rapprocher de chez lui. Mais, en même temps, il ne savait plus désormais s'il était réellement prêt à retrouver sa place auprès d'Arthur, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter durant ces derniers jours.

Soupirant, termina d'installer sa couche pour la nuit, avant de se relever, et de faire volte-face pour rejoindre son amant, lequel était installé à la lisière de la grotte et observait d'un air pensif les bois sombres. Une mélancolie certaine se lisait aisément sur ses traits, et Léon s'en voulut alors de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé ce qu'il avait décidé le matin même. Gwaine doutait-il encore de leur relation ? Il avait sûrement dû lui aussi remarquer leur rapprochement de la frontière. Peut-être pensait-il que Léon avait décidé de rentrer le plus rapidement possible à Camelot.

-Gwaine.

S'asseyant à la droite du plus jeune, Léon prit aussitôt sa main, avant de lui sourire avec chaleur. Il allait cette fois aller droit au but. Il n'était pas un homme parlant énormément, et il préférait souvent se perdre dans des sous-entendus lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais cette fois, les sous-entendus ne suffiraient pas.

-Peu importe ce qu'il se produira, souffla-t-il dès que le regard de Gwaine croisa le sien. Peu importe Arthur, Camelot, ou tout ce qui pourra se produire si nous franchissons la frontière. Tu es le plus important. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Le sourire étonné puis ravi que lui renvoya le chevalier lui réchauffa le cœur, bien plus que n'aurait pu faire n'importe quelle déclaration de son roi. Léon sut alors, malgré ses doutes toujours présents, qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-Non pas que je m'en plaigne, lui répondit son amant avec un plaisir évident, mais quelle est la raison de cette décision ?

La question était justifiée et attendue, mais Léon prit quelques secondes avant d'y répondre.

Ses yeux parcoururent un instant la forêt autour d'eux, les arbres faiblement éclairés par la lueur du feu de camp.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, murmura-t-il. Mais je me sens différent. J'ai l'impression d'être plus heureux depuis que tout cela nous est arrivé.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée.

-J'ai découvert tant de choses sur la magie, sur les druides, sur nous deux…

Il sourit légèrement.

-Toi et moi…

Il se massa l'arrière du crâne avec gêne.

-Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête, Gwaine.

Baissant le regard, il eut un rire gêné.

-Je sais que cela peut paraître présomptueux de ma part. Après tout, cela ne fait pas très longtemps que…

-Léon.

Le ton sérieux de Gwaine le coupa dans ses bafouillements maladroits. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer deux pupilles brillantes le fixant avec émotion. Le cœur battant, il plongea sans hésitation dans ces prunelles noisette, l'émotion transparaissant également dans les siennes. Ses paupières se fermèrent comme par automatisme lorsque la main de Gwaine glissa sur sa joue avant de finir sa course dans le creux de son cou. Léon gémit lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes avec une délicatesse qui le surprit toutefois. Les baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger auparavant avaient toujours été plein de passion et d'emportement, comme s'ils avaient souhaité l'un comme l'autre profiter au maximum de cette liberté volée avant un dur retour à la réalité de Camelot. Mais cette fois, leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec une tendresse étonnante, alors que leurs soupirs de plaisir se mêlaient silencieusement.

Gwaine embrassa longuement son amant, s'abreuvant de sa présence et de cette certitude que Léon partageait bel et bien cette volonté de vouloir continuer cette relation. Il avait longtemps cru que l'homme ne parviendrait pas à faire abstraction des interdits concernant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement. Mais voilà que Léon lui déclarait avoir l'espoir de poursuivre cette liaison… Cela ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'était à présent.

Un rire naquit dans sa gorge alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai attendu cela, murmura-t-il aussitôt.

Le regard pétillant de bonheur, Léon se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse, l'attirant à nouveau vers lui pour un autre baiser. Se perdant à nouveau l'un dans l'autre, ils se séparèrent toutefois lorsqu'un rire clair d'enfant retentit à quelques pas de là.

Prenant quelques secondes pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Gwaine tourna ensuite la tête pour rencontrer le regard curieux d'une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, et qui était enveloppée dans une chaude couverture. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé la fillette lors de leur séjour dans la clairière, et savait donc parfaitement qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'étonner de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Sa magie était également l'une des plus étonnantes à observer. Naeve, car tel était son nom, ne contrôlait pas encore parfaitement ses pouvoirs, et était donc capable de laisser échapper des étincelles de toutes les couleurs à la suite d'une émotion non contenue. Gwaine avait vu son pouvoir se déclencher après un éclat de rire, un sursautèrent, mais aussi parfois des pleurs.

-Naeve, qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt avec douceur.

-Vous êtes amoureux ? Répondit-elle rapidement en ouvrant de grands yeux curieux. Mon papa il dit que les personnes s'embrassant sur la bouche son amoureux.

Le rire clair de Léon retentit aussitôt, tandis que Gwaine se contentait d'acquiescer avec un sérieux inébranlable.

-Ton papa a entièrement raison, déclara-t-il. Je suis amoureux de Léon, et je suis presque sûr que lui aussi est amoureux de moi.

La petite fille hocha aussitôt la tête, tandis que Gwaine pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son amant posé sur lui.

-Quand je serai grande, j'aurai un amoureux, comme toi ! S'exclama la fillette avant de s'en aller en courant.

Gwaine rit légèrement tout en l'observant rejoindre ses parents. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Léon, dont le sourire taquin ne semblait plus vouloir disparaître.

-Alors comme ça tu es amoureux de moi ? S'informa le plus âgé avec humour.

Gwaine éclata à nouveau de rire, avant de l'observer avec intensité.

-Je n'ai pas menti, murmura-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains caressait le bras de l'homme. Je t'aime Léon. Cela fait un petit moment déjà que j'avais envie de cela.

Le sourire de Léon s'agrandit d'avantage, alors qu'il prononçait les quelques mots qui le hantaient depuis le matin même.

-Je t'aime également, Gwaine. Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent par la suite sonna à la fois comme le scellement d'un accord sacré et la promesse de tout un futur à découvrir.

-Et bien, reprit le brun lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, j'imagine qu'il n'y aura plus qu'à rattraper tout ce temps perdu, hein ?

Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant, mais furent coupés par l'arrivée impromptue d'Erian.

-Léon, Gwaine. Venez donc nous rejoindre, nous allons bientôt dîner !

Hochant la tête, les deux amants se sourirent toutefois avec tendresse, rejoignant leurs hôtes main dans la main.

…..

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Gwaine somnolait, et que la plupart des voyageurs étaient déjà assoupis, Léon rejoignit Erian, lequel veillait encore, assis devant le feu de camp.

-Léon, l'accueillit l'homme.

Le chevalier répondit par un hochement de tête, avant de prendre à son tour place sur le sol.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? L'interrogea le druide.

-J'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez déterminé l'origine de la perturbation que vous aviez constaté peu avant que nous quittions le campement.

Cela l'inquiétait depuis leur départ, et il ne parvenait pas à sortir cette information de son esprit.

Il y eut plusieurs longues minutes de silence, et Léon crut pendant quelques instants qu'Erian allait refuser de partager cette information. Mais le druide finit par reprendre la parole.

-Seule une personne étant capable de contrôler la magie a pu réaliser une telle chose. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez à la recherche de Morgane lorsque vous avez été attaqués. N'est-ce pas ?

Léon acquiesça.

-Et bien il semblerait que vous sources aient été sûres, et qu'elle se soit effectivement trouvé dans les environs de notre ancien campement. J'ignore pourquoi elle n'est pas allée plus loin dans cette incursion. Peut-être est-elle toujours à la recherche d'Emrys, et qu'elle n'est pas parvenu à le détecter parmi nous.

Erian soupira.

-Emrys ?

Le ton de Léon était interrogatif. Qui était cet Emrys ? Il avait tant de fois entendu ce nom dans la bouche de leurs hôtes. Ce mot était presque évoqué comme une prière par certains d'entre eux.

-Peut-être vous en dirais-je plus un autre jour, répondit Erian d'un ton sibyllin.

Léon hocha la tête. Il comprenait que les réponses à ses questions viendraient en temps voulu.

-La seule chose que je peux vous assurer, c'est que Morgane n'est à présent plus après nous.

Et ces quelques paroles suffisaient pour le moment. Le remerciant, le chevalier se leva à nouveau, avant d'aller s'allonger à côté de Gwaine, se yeux se fermant sur une obscurité qu'il craignait de moins en moins.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7

* * *

Cela vous a-t-il plu ? Au final il ne se passe pas réellement grand chose ici, mis à part ce nouveau rapprochement entre Léon et Gwaine, qui est peut être un peu trop rapide. J'avais toutefois envie de souligner que, même si Léon ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il était en réalité attiré par Gwaine (et réciproquement). On pourrait donc considérer ce chapitre comme un chapitre de transition où tout se met doucement en place pour la suite. J'avais par exemple besoin de montrer l'attachement entre les deux hommes pour ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant. Idem, il fallait qu'on voit qu'ils étaient assez bien intégrés dans la communauté des druides.

Tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre est vraiment très spécial.

Et puisque je suis de bonne humeur, je vais même vous donner un aperçu de la suite (si si).

_roulement de tambours_

**Dans le chapitre suivant :**

_"Comme chaque soir, tous étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp crépitant joyeusement, sa lueur se dispersant à la surface des cristaux les entourant. Mais ce qui aurait pu être une soirée ordinaire s'était rapidement transformé en une nuit que Léon n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Certains druides, guidés semblait-il par Erian, avaient commencé à psalmodier en une langue que ni Léon ni Gwaine ne parvenaient à comprendre. Ce murmure s'était bientôt propagé au reste de la communauté, y compris chez les plus jeunes, alors que tous semblaient commencer à relâcher leurs pouvoirs. C'est là que tout avait commencé à exploser"_...

**A suivre donc la semaine prochaine.**

Pour rester dans les annonces de ce qui se passera ensuite, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction (encore une fois grâce à ma muse hyperactive qui fait des heures supplémentaires en ce moment), centrée une fois de plus sur Léon et Gwaine. Je ne sais pas encore exactement où je vais, mais il y aura vraisemblablement plusieurs chapitres (au moins 2 ou 3). Et ça se passera cette fois dans un contexte plus moderne.

Bref, ce sera donc tout pour aujourd'hui (je vais retourner manger les œufs que j'ai eut pour Pâques).

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions concernant ce chapitre. Et bonne semaine à tous !


	8. Magiques étincelles

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier** I'm a Marauder**, **Toph90** et **Clina9** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Merci également à **I'm a marauder** pour la correction :)

Voilà donc le chapitre 8, qui est le plus étrange de toute l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.

(J'explique à la fin du chapitre les raisons de la décision que j'ai prise concernant le tournant particulier que prend cette fiction)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Magiques étincelles

Le cœur de Léon battait à la chamade, sa course effrénée se stoppant à intervalles réguliers pour repartir de plus belle en une lancée étonnante, alors que l'esprit de son propriétaire s'envolait vers des contrées lointaines.

La nuit était tombée sur le royaume de Camelot, plongeant dans l'obscurité le groupe de voyageurs ayant franchi quelques heures auparavant la frontière entre les royaumes de Camelot et de Cenred. Leurs pas avaient laissé des traces dans la neige tapissant toujours le sol tandis qu'ils s'étaient aventurés au travers des sapins, au-delà des zones de patrouille des hommes d'Arthur, pour s'arrêter finalement en un endroit unique en son genre, et dont l'emplacement exact n'était connu que par seulement quelques initiés. La majeure partie des voyageurs n'avaient d'ailleurs pu suivre de manière précise cet itinéraire chaotique, leur guide les forçant à maints détours ou raccourcis dans le but de les égarer le plus possible. Mais ils avaient tout de même fini par parvenir à leur destination finale. Enfin.

Les deux uniques chevaliers faisant partie de ce groupe n'avaient pu non plus, malgré leur connaissance de cette région, réussi à se retrouver. Et, bien que cela ait au début inquiété Léon, ce détail était désormais bien éloigné de ses préoccupations actuelles alors que ses yeux ébahis n'arrivaient point à se détacher du spectacle sans pareil se jouant devant lui.

Il n'avait déjà pu croire son regard lorsque lui et Gwaine avaient pour la première fois découvert le lieu dans lequel ils allaient passer les prochains jours. Ce qu'ils avaient tout d'abord pris pour une simple cavité dissimulée au fin-fond d'une jungle serrée, s'était ensuite transformé au fur et à mesure de leur progression à l'intérieur de la roche en un spectacle d'une beauté sans pareille.

La nature, mais aussi peut être une intervention humaine ou magique, avait taillé la grotte en une multitude de stalactites et stalagmites parsemant le plafond ainsi que de nombreux agglomérats de roches sur le sol. Mais là n'était pas le plus impressionnant. Chaque paroi semblait être recouverte des diamants les plus purs alors que des cristaux multicolores scintillaient à la lueur de leurs torches et autres éclairages plus ésotériques. Ces pépites naturelles avaient dès le départ attiré l'œil de Léon, et il ne cessait désormais d'en apprécier les pouvoirs plus étendus alors que le spectacle auquel il assistait désormais poursuivait son cours.

Cela avait commencé à peine quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'ils terminaient tous d'avaler un maigre repas. Comme chaque soir, tous étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp crépitant joyeusement, sa lueur se dispersant à la surface des cristaux les entourant. Mais ce qui aurait pu être une soirée ordinaire s'était rapidement transformé en une nuit que Léon n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Certains druides, guidés semblait-il par Erian, avaient commencé à psalmodier en une langue que ni Léon ni Gwaine ne parvenaient à comprendre. Ce murmure s'était bientôt propagé au reste de la communauté, y compris chez les plus jeunes, alors que tous semblaient commencer à relâcher leurs pouvoirs. C'est là que tout avait commencé à exploser.

Des étincelles multicolores s'étaient créées dans la noirceur de la grotte, éclatant en des gerbes de magie vibrantes qui ricochaient en de faibles murmures contre les cristaux les entourant.

Léon étouffa une énième exclamation de surprise alors qu'une énième particule lumineuse éclatait tout près de lui. Il ignorait quelle était la raison de ce rituel étrange, mais pour le moment il n'en avait cure. Son émerveillement face à ce phénomène inattendu gagnait en intensité au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Et il pouvait sentir que Gwaine, assis à sa droite, était dans un état d'ébahissement similaire.

-Que sont-ils en train de faire ? Finit par murmurer le brun.

Bien qu'il fût également enchanté de contempler un tel phénomène, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la raison exacte de ce rituel en particulier.

-Je l'ignore, admit Léon à mi-voix alors qu'une explosion de lumière s'animait une nouvelle fois.

-Cela m'a l'air d'être similaire aux rituels pratiqués lors des fêtes de Yule, reprit Gwaine. Peut-être que les deux sont reliés.

-Hmm…

Léon se tut un instant, fronçant les sourcils alors que les rouages de son esprit tournaient à plein régime.

-Quel jour sommes-nous, Gwaine ? Interrogea-t-il ensuite son amant.

-Tu m'en poses de ces questions, plaisanta ce dernier. Je ne sais pas. Cela doit faire environ six jours depuis Yule, non ? Je n'ai pas particulièrement compté, mais il me semble…Six jours, oui.

-Sept jours, Gwaine. Sept jours.

Les deux chevaliers tournèrent la tête pour se rendre compte qu'Erian les avait rejoints, laissant un autre druide prendre la direction du groupe. La voix de l'homme n'avait été presque qu'un murmure, et Léon se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir parlé aussi fort. Mais le druide ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

-Ce soir nous célébrons une nouvelle année qui sera, je l'espère, riche en changement bénéfiques et en bonnes nouvelles, reprit l'homme. Je vous en prie, chevaliers, joignez-vous à nous.

Gwaine et Léon échangèrent un regard troublé, le plus âgé des deux fronçant les sourcils. Qu'Erian était-il en train de leur demander ?

-Cela risque d'être compliqué, souffla Gwaine sans dissimuler son amusement. Ni Léon ni moi ne possédons de pouvoirs. Je crains que nous ne puissions qu'être spectateurs.

Le rire d'Erian résonna un instant dans la grotte, se répercutant contre les parois alors que les murmures des autres druides retentissaient avec toujours plus de ferveur. Prenant la main droite de Léon, il la pausa contre la paume de Gwaine, avant de saisir les deux mains libres, clôturant ainsi un cercle fermé.

-Qui vous a mis dans la tête que seuls quelques élus étaient capables de cela ? Reprit-il calmement. La magie est présente chez tous les êtres vivants, chevaliers. Il est toutefois vrai qu'il est plus aisé pour nous de la manipuler. Après tout, nous avons appris à nous en servir depuis notre plus tendre enfance.

La confusion de Léon s'accentua d'avantage. Etait-il lui aussi capable de contrôler la magie ? C'était ridicule ! Il l'aurait su depuis bien longtemps s'il possédait de telles capacités ! Et pourtant, Erian semblait tellement sûr de lui…

-C'est impossible ! Protesta-t-il toutefois. Gwaine et moi ne pouvons…

Ses paroles suivantes moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'un flux de pouvoir touchait sa paume gauche en une chaleur bienfaisante. Il ferma un instant les yeux, grimaçant légèrement alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour s'habituer à ce picotement inhabituel.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Grogna Gwaine à sa droite.

-N'ayez crainte, reprit Erian. Ce n'est que ma magie. Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire de mal.

-Nous vous faisons confiance, répondit aussitôt Léon.

Car oui, il lui faisait confiance. Cela avait pris du temps, mais il était désormais prêt à mettre sa vie entre les mains de cet homme, en sachant parfaitement que le druide ne ferait rien pour le mettre en danger. Il aurait pourtant dû le craindre, se méfier de cette magie inconnue ayant tant de fois menacé la sûreté de Camelot. Mais peut-être était-il justement nécessaire d'accepter ce pouvoir, de s'en approcher assez pour le connaître, afin d'apprendre à distinguer les véritables menaces des personnes innocentes.

Sentant Gwaine s'agiter, il tourna la tête pour lui sourire tendrement, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

-Si je me rappelle bien, déclara-t-il, c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas craindre leur magie. Cette fois, c'est moi qui te le demande. J'ai confiance en lui, Gwaine. Il ne nous fera rien.

Ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, le regard de Gwaine ne quittant pas les prunelles vertes de son amant. Il lui faisait confiance, entièrement confiance. Il avait simplement du mal à réaliser que Léon, le fier Léon si fidèle aux lois de Camelot et autrefois prêt à tout pour éliminer la moindre trace de magie du royaume avait prononcé ces mots. Si quelqu'un lui avait un jour annoncé que cet homme reviendrait sur l'un de ses principes les plus ancrés et ferait confiance à un druide, Gwaine aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Mais maintenant il venait d'avoir la preuve irréfutable que tout était possible, et que tout le monde pouvait changer. Une profonde tendresse l'envahit aussitôt à l'idée que cet homme merveilleux partageait de profonds sentiments avec lui, Gwaine, un simple chevalier adoubé en hâte par Arthur. Et, peu importe ce qui se passerait, il ferait désormais tout pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Hochant lentement la tête, il laissa un simple sourire étirer ses lèvres, sa poigne se serrant d'elle-même autour de celle de Léon tandis que son pouce caressait doucement la main de l'homme.

-Bien, reprit Erian en interrompant cet échange silencieux, détendez-vous et répétez après moi. Votre corps fera le reste.

Haussant un sourcil, Gwaine prêta attention aux mots qui suivirent. La langue était belle, bien qu'inconnue, et il eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer avec exactitude les paroles dictées par Erian. Mais lorsqu'elles roulèrent finalement avec aisance sur sa langue, quelque chose s'anima en lui, et il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il lui avait manqué cette chose-là dans sa vie.

C'était comme s'il avait soudainement accès à tout un univers dont il avait jusqu'à présent ignoré l'existence, comme si on avait accordé à un aveugle une vision parfaite.

Le souffle court, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer encore et encore ces quelques mots ayant bouleversé son existence. Il pouvait sentir la paume de Léon se réchauffer contre la sienne alors qu'un pouvoir inconnu mais à la fois étrangement familier se mêlait à la faible puissance s'échappant de ses propres paumes.

-Continuez, murmura Erian. Vous vous y prenez très bien.

Mais Gwaine n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements pour repartir à la découverte de cette magie dont il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire l'existence.

A sa gauche, Léon était dans un état d'esprit similaire. Le pouvoir parcourant ses veines était tellement puissant, tellement pur, qu'il s'étonnait d'être parvenu à vivre toutes ces années sans celui-ci. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi les druides continuaient leurs pratiques malgré la menace que représentait Camelot. Oh, il les comprenait tant ! Il allait lui-même avoir beaucoup de difficultés à réfréner ce pouvoir maintenant que cette fenêtre particulière s'était ouverte.

Mais, le plus important, c'est qu'il n'aurait plus jamais peur. Cette magie n'était pas mauvaise, bien au contraire. Il la sentait parcourir son corps comme un élan vital, comme un souffle d'air chaud, se mêlant à celle de Gwaine et à celle d'Erian lorsqu'elle s'échappait de ses paumes. Il avait d'ailleurs comme instinctivement tendance à privilégier le contact de Gwaine, malgré la main d'Erian toujours ancrée contre la sienne.

Le rythme des paroles s'intensifia, et Léon se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les trois en synchronisation parfaite avec le reste du groupe. La cadence devint soudainement acharnée, avant qu'une lueur éblouissante ne s'étende dans toute la caverne, aspirant leurs magies pour les mêler à cette lumière étincelante de pureté, de pouvoir et de renouveau.

Gwaine comme Léon lâchèrent une exclamation de stupeur face à cet éclat inattendu, mais elle fut noyée dans les derniers murmures de leurs hôtes, lesquels se turent enfin alors que la lueur perdait en intensité. Léon inspira profondément, relâchant ses muscles alors que l'effet de cette lumière étrange commençait à se propager en lui. Il se sentait calme, relaxé, et étonnamment revigoré, comme si leur longue marche de ce jour n'avait pas existé.

Se tournant vers Gwaine, il remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux clos, et qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui souffla-t-il.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux.

-Comme si j'avais vécu la plus longue nuit de débauche de toute ma vie, et qu'on m'avait ensuite fait ingurgiter une potion revigorante.

Il lui fit un bref clin d'œil avant de reprendre avec un sourire charmeur :

-Et quand je parle de nuit de débauche, je parle de nuit de débauche avec toi, bien entendu.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Léon pour éclater de rire. Gwaine était décidemment toujours capable de le mettre de bonne humeur tout en le plongeant à la fois dans l'embarras.

-Bien entendu, rétorqua le blond en souriant largement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Reprit Gwaine plus sérieusement.

Ne sachant que lui répondre, Léon tourna la tête en direction d'Erian, lequel leur sourit mystérieusement.

-Les cristaux autour de nous, combinés à la magie, ont des propriétés bien particulières. Propriétés que nous ressentons tous en cet instant. C'est entre autre pour cela que cet endroit doit rester secret. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que feraient certains avec un tel pouvoir.

Il secoua brièvement la tête avant de reprendre :

-Profitez de cette vitalité retrouvée, et bénissez les dieux de nous avoir offert un tel pouvoir.

Il se leva ensuite, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée toute entière.

-Soyez béni ! Et puissiez-vous tous profiter de cette vitalité tout au long de cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce.

Il se tut un instant, fixant quelques secondes Léon et Gwaine avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ces derniers jours ont été riches en bouleversements et en éléments imprévus. Deux étrangers ont intégré notre communauté. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous, moi y compris, doutait du bien fondé de ma démarche lorsque je les ai accueilli parmi nous.

Gwaine renifla avec amusement.

-Ils se sont néanmoins adaptés à nos coutumes d'une manière dépassant nos espérances, continua Erian. J'ai abordé ce sujet avec bon nombre d'entre vous ces dernières heures, et je pense pouvoir m'exprimer pour tous en déclarant que ces deux chevaliers seraient aujourd'hui les bienvenues parmi nous.

Léon eu un hoquet de surprise.

-Alors, reprit Erian en tournant la tête dans leur direction, qu'en dites-vous, Gwaine, Léon ? Souhaitez-vous rester ici et intégrer de manière durable notre communauté ? Etes-vous prêt à abandonner vôtre ancienne vie dans le but de vous consacrer entièrement au développement de vos nouveaux pouvoirs ? Etes-vous prêts ?

Les deux amants échangèrent un long regard, chacun tentant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre la meilleure marche à suivre. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Leur choix allait peut être, après tout, déterminer quel serait le devenir de Camelot. Parmi les druides, ils seraient certes libres de s'aimer, et de développer ces pouvoirs naissants. Ils ne pourraient toutefois plus protéger leur roi et ce royaume qu'ils considéraient toujours comme leur maison.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence pesant les entourant témoignant de l'importance et de la gravité de leur choix futur.

Finalement, Léon cligna des yeux, avant de prendre la main de son amant pour la serrer tendrement. Gwaine acquiesça aussitôt, puis prit la parole d'une voix assurée…

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Moui. Voilà donc le délire auquel je faisais allusion dans les chapitres précédents. Avant de crier au scandale, laissez-moi donc expliquer mon point de vue :

Note au chapitre 8 : Je sais que ce chapitre peut être un peu confus. J'ai toutefois une vision une peu particulière, et peut être trop scientifique de la manière avec laquelle la magie fonctionne. Je vais tout de même expliquer mon point de vue : pourquoi certaines personnes seraient capables de contrôler la magie alors que d'autres en seraient totalement dépourvu ? Cette capacité serait-elle générée par un gène supplémentaire, créant une connexion particulière entre certains neurones, ou activant certains récepteurs ? (Ces capacités pourraient ensuite être mises en pratique via une vibration spéciale provoquée par la sonorité particulièrement du langage utilisé pour jeter un sort).

Et on pourrait donc considérer que tout le monde possède ce gène, et qu'il serait donc actif ou non en fonction des personnes.

Mais, par exemple, pourquoi ce gène serait-il particulièrement actif chez les druides, alors qu'il serait absent chez des personnes 'normales' ? On peut considérer que cela pourrait être dû au fait qu'un druide aura forcément deux parents druides, et donc conserver leur patrimoine génétique. Mais dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas possible d'activer ce gène particulier chez d'autres personnes ? (En utilisant par exemple certaines ondes qui pourrait modifier quelque chose dans notre organisme et générer une réaction particulière permettant une utilisation plus aisée de certaines fonctions). Et pourquoi Merlin serait-il particulièrement sensible à une utilisation presque intuitive de la magie ? Il pourrait par exemple posséder un gène supplémentaire créant une capacité particulière.

D'où ma volonté de montrer que Léon comme Gwaine sont capables de cela avec un peu d'aide de la part d'Erian.

Voilà ce qu'en j'en pense. J'ai peut-être une vision trop théorique de la chose, mais je suis une scientifique plus qu'une littéraire. (Et navrée si l'explication est un peu confuse, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour expliquer des choses comme ça).

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le fait que je sois partie dans un délire non prévu au départ. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Faire intervenir la magie de cette manière était-il cohérent ?

Sinon, je n'ai pour une fois aucune annonce à faire. Ma prochaine fiction avance plutôt bien. J'en suis déjà à environ 6 chapitres.

Sur ce, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.


	9. La fin d'une aventure

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis contente d'être arrivée jusqu'au bout.

Bref, passons donc aux remerciements :

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier **I'm a Marauder** pour la correction de dernier chapitre, et de manière générale pour la correction des autres chapitres de cette fiction.

Merci également à **I'm a Marauder**, **Clina9,** et **Toph90**. Merci à vous trois pour m'avoir suivi durant toute cette histoire, pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !

Je souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La fin d'une aventure, ou seulement le début ?

* * *

Une migraine infernale battait la mesure dans le crâne de Gwaine tandis qu'il s'éveillait difficilement, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière éclatante du soleil. Passant une main maladroite à sa gauche puis à sa droite, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver la forme endormie de Léon. C'est ce qui finit par ailleurs de le réveiller complètement. Se redressant brusquement, il jura alors que son crâne lui renvoyait une douleur insupportable, digne des pires gueules de bois, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool.

-Léon ?

C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait songer en cet instant. Désorienté, la vision encore floue, il tentait tant bien que mal de déterminer où il pouvait se trouver, et surtout où était actuellement son amant. Une tente à la couleur écarlate l'entourait, ne laissant passer qu'un mince faisceau de lumière. Cela aurait pu être caractéristique du campement des druides, si ce n'était pour cette couleur inhabituelle. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Léon ? …Ah !

Il grimaça en se redressant d'avantage, sa main se posant sur sa blessure, laquelle avait été recouverte d'un bandage. Il remarqua également que sa cape avait été posée sur lui en guise de couverture. Où pouvait donc –t-il bien se trouver ? Et à qui appartenait cette tente inconnue ? S'il avait été aux alentours du château de Camelot, il aurait affirmé sans aucun doute que là était la propriété de chevaliers en patrouille. Mais cela ne pouvait être le cas. Ils n'avaient franchis la frontière que peu de temps auparavant, et il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas avoir quitté la grotte les ayant abrité la nuit précédente. Mais était-ce vraiment la nuit précédente que tout cela s'était produit ?

Décidant d'aller jeter un œil aux alentours, Gwaine finit par se lever, titubant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il jura à nouveau lorsque la clarté complète du jour heurta pleinement sa vision. Il se sentait vraiment au plus mal. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Où suis-je ? Grogna-t-il en clignant des paupières dans le but de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante.

-Gwaine ! Vous voilà donc réveillé !

Il fut capturé dans une étreinte virile, mais mit encore quelques secondes avant d'identifier la personne le serrant.

-Arthur ?

Il retourna maladroitement cette accolade, alors que mille et une questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur faisait-il donc là ? Comment les avait-il retrouvés ? Où était Léon ? Tournant la tête, la figure imposante de Perceval entra dans son champ de vision, tandis que la main de l'homme se posait sur son épaule.

-Content de te revoir.

Gwaine hocha la tête, encore trop abasourdi pour parvenir à s'exprimer de manière cohérente.

Lorsqu'Arthur le relâcha enfin, il put également apercevoir Elyan, lequel le salua chaleureusement. Enfin, la silhouette de Léon, assis à la gauche de Merlin devant un feu de camp crépitant lui apparut. L'homme était torse nu et conversait avec Merlin alors que le jeune homme semblait examiner sa blessure. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, le visage du blond s'éclaira, et un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne hoche la tête en direction de Gwaine, signe qu'il était heureux de le voir debout. Soulagé de le savoir en vie et à ses côtés, Gwaine reporta son attention sur Arthur, lequel s'exprimait désormais avec animation.

-…..vous avons trouvé dans la forêt i peine quelques heures. Nous vous croyions morts ! Léon m'a informé que des voyageurs vous avaient soigné avant de vous aider à franchir la frontière. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance !

Gwaine hocha la tête. Léon ne s'était apparemment pas étendu très longuement sur leur aventure si particulière. Gwaine avait encore lui-même du mal à réaliser tout ce qui leur était arrivé en quelques jours. Sa romance avait Léon, les druides, cette magie puissante à laquelle ils pourraient avoir accès avec de l'entrainement….et surtout, cette décision fatale qu'ils avaient dû prendre.

-Gwaine ?

Sursautant, il reporta son attention sur Arthur, lequel attendait visiblement une réponse.

-Hmm ? Oh…Oui, nous avons eu de la chance.

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi Arthur s'attendait, et Gwaine se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait dû passer plus de quelques secondes à rêvasser, car Léon était maintenant debout juste devant lui.

-Okay…Fit lentement le jeune roi. Je crois que vous avez encore besoin de sommeil, Gwaine. Vous aussi Léon. Retournez donc vous allonger, mais soyez prêts à partir dans quelques heures.

Le brun hocha la tête, son regard rencontrant brièvement les prunelles vertes de Léon. Une étincelle d'amusement, mais aussi une profonde tendresse brillaient dans ces dernières. Et Gwaine eut soudainement l'envie presque irrésistible d'embrasser cet homme. Un sourire sur le visage, il s'avança vers son amant, avant que le dur rappel du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls le fasse s'écarter.

-Retournons dans la tente, souffla Léon. Je crois que nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, avant de se diriger vers la tente en question. L'air qu'arborait son amant était désormais grave. De quoi voulait-il discuter ? Il eut un instant peur que l'homme revienne sur tous les choix qu'ils avaient fait durant cette aventure, et qu'il aille jusqu'à renier la magie, renier leur romance naissante. Mais il se détendit bien vite. N'ayant pas perdu de temps, Léon captura en effet ses lèvres dès qu'ils furent tous les deux dissimulés par la toile de la tente. Gémissant, il répondit aussitôt à ce baiser, poussant Léon sur le sol alors que ses mains glissaient déjà sous la tunique de l'homme. Il était perdu, il se savait. A peine quelques jours, et il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de cet homme, de sa présence, de sa peau.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clairière, ils n'avaient de plus eu que peu d'occasions de se retrouver en tête à tête. Et Gwaine en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait goûter à nouveau à la peau de Léon, entendre ses gémissements et soupirs de désir tandis qu'il l'amenait lentement au point de non-retour. Mais Léon semblait pour le moment avoir d'autres idées en tête. Se détachant précipitamment de Gwaine, il lui attrapa les deux mains, l'empêchant de tenter tout mouvement supplémentaire.

-Pas maintenant ! Siffla-t-il. Nous ne pouvons-nous laisser aller à de telles choses alors qu'Arthur et les autres sont au dehors. Que ferions-nous s'ils nous surprenaient ?

-Oh, et bien j'imagine qu'ils auraient le plus gros choc de leur vie. Mais ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et je suis sûr qu'ils apprendraient quelques petites choses bien utiles.

-Gwaine !

Le ton de Léon était scandalisé, mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant.

-De plus, reprit-il en haussant un sourcil. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier.

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une claque derrière le crâne tandis que Léon secouait la tête avec amusement.

-C'est de ta faute, de toute façon. Si tu n'étais pas aussi irrésistible cela ne serait pas arrivé.

-Ravi de savoir que je suis à ta convenance, rétorqua le brun avec un sourire charmeur avant de se rapprocher pour un nouveau baiser.

-Je suis sérieux, Gwaine ! Le repoussa à nouveau Léon. Attends d'être rentré à Camelot. Là-bas nous pourrons faire ce que nous voudrons dans nos chambres, en PRIVE.

Il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot, mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son amant.

-Dans nos chambres, hein ? Ah mais j'ai bien l'intention de te capturer et de t'enfermer dans ma chambre, Léon. Durant une très longue période.

-Tu es insatiable, souffla le plus âgé avec une exaspération teinté toutefois d'un certain amusement.

-Mais tu m'aimes ainsi, Léon.

Toute trace d'une sévérité plus ou moins exagérée disparut aussitôt du visage de l'homme, tandis qu'il contemplait son jeune amant avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime, admit-il. Et c'est pour cela que je préfère que nous soyons prudents. Si les autres apprenaient tout ce qu'il s'était réellement produit, nous serions dans le meilleur des cas bannis de Camelot. Et dans le pire…

Un lourd silence tomba. Au dehors, ils pouvaient entendre les voix de leurs compagnons au loin, signe qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait surpris leur conversation.

Gwaine soupira. Léon avait bien évidemment raison. Aucun d'entre eux ne devait savoir pour leur romance naissante, les druides, la magie, et la terrible décision qu'ils avaient dû prendre. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, alors que les images de cette nuit-là lui revenaient en mémoire.

* * *

_/-Etes-vous prêts ?_

_La question tournait et retournait dans l'esprit de Gwaine depuis déjà plusieurs longues secondes. L'interrogation était simple, mais la réponse ô combien compliquée. Il pouvait sentir sur lui les regards du reste des druides, attendant patiemment que Léon ou lui leur fournissent une réponse acceptable._

_Etait-il prêt ? Il ne l'était assurément pas. _

_Ces quelques jours passés dans cette communauté avaient été magiques, mais il ne pouvait abandonner Camelot de cette manière. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. _

_Grimaçant imperceptiblement, il s'intéressa plus amplement au regard de Léon. Celui-ci reflétait une certaine confusion, mais également un léger désaccord qu'il prit aussitôt comme la réponse qu'il attendait. Lorsque Léon cligna des yeux et bougea légèrement son visage de droite à gauche, il sût aussitôt que lui non plus n'était pas prêt._

_-Nous ne le sommes pas, murmura-t-il._

_Cette phrase déclencha un murmure de désapprobation parmi leur audience. Même Erian soupira profondément. _

_-Si tel est votre désir…/_

* * *

Ils avaient refusé. Définitivement refusé cette opportunité, préférant retourner à Camelot, là où ils allaient chaque jour risquer leur vie.

-Pense-tu que nous ayons pris la bonne décision ? Souffla Léon.

Gwaine haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, répondit-il, mais je me voyais mal vivre sans taverne pour le restant de mes jours. Et la nourriture de Camelot est trop bonne pour que je décide volontairement de m'en passer.

Le regard blasé que lui renvoya Léon le fit éclater de rire – rire qu'il garda tout de même silencieux dans le but de ne pas être entendu des autres.

-Je plaisante, Léon.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Nous verrons bien ce que le futur nous réservera, hein ?

Hochant la tête, Léon se laissa tomber sur le dos, étouffant un bâillement tandis que la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus.

-J'aimerais surtout savoir comme nous sommes arrivés ici, murmura Gwaine.

-Oh. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir survécu à la plus belle cuite de toute ma vie. Mais mes souvenirs s'arrêtent environ au moment où nous avons refusé.

-Les miens ne vont pas beaucoup plus loin non plus. Je me souviens simplement qu'Erian nous a annoncé qu'il allait nous permettre de retourner à Camelot. Je me souviens également qu'il ait mentionné un dénommé Emrys. Ce nom est important. Mais j'ignore qui cela peut bien être.

-Nous essaierons de le trouver lorsque nous serons rentrés à Camelot, murmura Gwaine en étouffant un bâillement. Pour le moment, je ferais bien une petite sieste.

Un sourire sincère éclairant son visage, Léon laissa l'homme venir se blottir contre lui.

-Tu sais, reprit Gwaine. Je crois que cette aventure n'aura pas été inutile, au fond. Je t'aurais enfin eu, et maintenant nous avons des superpouvoirs nous permettant de faire des choses vraiment géniales. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire apparaître une pinte d'hydromel juste en claquant des doigts. Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Secouant la tête, le blond sourit avec amusement, avant de passer une main dans les boucles de son amant.

-Dors, Gwaine.

Fermant les yeux, Léon laissa son amant se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Gwaine avait raison. Cette mésaventure leur aurait permis de grandir, de changer, d'apprendre énormément sur les druides, sur la magie, mais aussi sur eux-mêmes. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient de retour à Camelot. Et là commencerait le plus dur. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à dissimuler leurs secrets, à être témoins de la lutte de leur Roi contre la magie tout en ne faisant rien pour le stopper.

Tout cela allait s'avérer difficile.

Mais pour le moment, Léon préférait ne pas y songer. L'heure des interrogations viendrait…plus tard.

Léon sombra dans un profond sommeil, chassant toutes ses questions de son esprit. Un seul nom resta toutefois. Un nom mystérieux, mais chargé de puissance…Emrys.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Cela vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas me faire part de vos remarques, de vos critiques ou de tout autre commentaire. Cela me permet de garder la motivation pour écrire.

En parlant d'écriture, ma prochaine fiction continue d'avancer tranquillement. Je prévois au moins 7 chapitres, plus longs que ceux que j'ai faits jusque-là.

Cette histoire portera à nouveau sur la série Merlin. Ce sera toutefois un UA dans un contexte moderne. Et cette fiction mettra en scène un Gwaine mordu de course à pieds, qui rentre un jour dans Léon, médecin. Tombant sous le charme de l'homme, Gwaine va tenter tant bien que mal de le poursuivre. Le titre provisoire est 'Running For Love', mais il changera peut-être.

Je pense commencer à la mettre en ligne dans environ 3 semaines (le temps de terminer l'histoire, et de réécrire quelques passages qui me paraissent trop rapides).

Je vous remercie encore pour avoir pris le temps de lire 'Escapade Magique', et j'espère que cette histoire dans sa globalité vous a plu.


End file.
